Hate Every Beautiful Day
by Eva McGregor
Summary: Aya has finally gotten a life, too bad his new boyfriend is suspected of rape and his ex is out to kill him. Slash OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hate Every Beautiful Day**

**Eva McGregor**

Weiss Kreuz

M/MA: mildly graphic sex, violence, mentions of rape

Summery: Now that his sister is alive and doing well Aya take's it upon himself to get a life- by sleeping around more then Yohji. Then he meets a guy he wouldn't mind spending his time with; but that guy turns out to be a jerk. Then he meets a hunky American bartender who owns a night club that caters to the gay and straight scene. He's everything Aya could ever hope for in a man. Only there's one problem, Kritiker wants him dead for raping patrons out of his club.

A/N: the title of this fic is from a song by SugerCult album Start Static; though this isn't a songfic I felt the title works no matter how things turn out!

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I like to play with them but only for free. I do however own Jun, Mike Rule, and Naked Pink don't use without permission.

Warning: This chapter has a lemon in it, I posted markers for anyone that wants to skip it, its not long and not that graphic.

888

**Hate Every Beautiful Day**

**Eva McGregor**

**Chapter One**

888

Aya woke up warm. Warmer then he usually did alone in his bed. Turning his head on the pillow he saw brown hair beside him, the man sleeping soundly like he didn't have to leave before the others woke.

Damn.

"Get up; you were supposed to leave hours ago." Aya growled pushing his bed partner until the man fell off the bed onto the floor.

The brunette sat up, this one a regular bed partner but now regular enough to be considered a boyfriend or pose a risk to the others. "What time is it?" the man asked sitting up amid the fallen blanket sleepily searching for his boxers.

"Four." Aya answered lying on his stomach on the bed to hide his nudity. "You have to be at work in two hours anyway Jun; get your ass moving."

"So vulgar," Jun muttered pleasantly looking at Aya's naked backside appreciatively as he got dressed. "How about dinner tonight?" he asked once he was dressed and leaned down to kiss the redhead.

"I can't," Aya answered accepting the kiss then pushed the man away. "How about tomorrow?"

"I'll pick you up at eight, then." Jun said kissing the redhead again and left the room.

Aya sighed once the man was gone glad that not even Yohji would be up at this our. Jun was a stock broker, a nice man in his forties that didn't mind sneaking around with a younger man. He was private and respected that Aya was too; but he wasn't so private that Aya suspected the man was up to no good. They had seen each other off and on for a month; always meeting for dinner then going back to one or the others place for a night a sex.

The sex wasn't the best; Jun was better then most men he had slept with but no where near the best. Not that Aya was complaining; Jun was comfortable with himself and didn't need anything more then foreplay and regular sex to say happy, unlike most of the younger men Aya had slept with that need an extra kink to get off. He liked that in the man; sometimes what others had in mind as kink hurt more then brought pleasure.

If the others knew Aya got as much action as Yohji did almost every night he would never live it down. He was careful not to let them know b sneaking out the fire escape and put a tracker on Yohji's car to keep away from the same parts of town and the same clubs. He was afraid that the straight males of the group would take offence to the fact their leader was gay.

If they weren't, then he guessed he could see Jun a little more often.

Once he had seen one of Schwartz at the clubs he frequented. They had met gazes nodded to each other in silent understanding that this was neutral ground and they weren't hunting each other and went their separate ways. When they saw each other next during a mission Schuldich had smirked a little but didn't tease him and didn't let on to the others what he knew. Aya just figured the telepath had the same problem of fearing acceptance from his teammates and was willing to keep Aya's preferences a secret as long as Aya kept his as well.

Aya could just see that conversation. "But Aya-kun how do you know he's gay?"

No he wasn't going to go there, that wasn't a secret he wanted exploited, who knew what Kritiker would ask of him if they knew he and the telepath were gay? Manx would probably order him to become lovers with the German and who knew what kind of kinks the sadistic telepath had.

Groaning to himself Aya hauled his blankets back onto the bed and went back to sleep content with the fact he didn't have to find out such plaguing matters.

888

Aya was mad.

Dinner had been canceled and he didn't know why. Jun had called him to say he couldn't make dinner and would call him sometime. That hadn't been like that man. If he made plans he made sure he could make them. If he had to cancel he hand a reason and rescheduled either for later that night or for the next available.

Frustrated that Aya had somehow scared that man away he locked himself in his room intent on going out anyway. Damn if he's let a little set back like that ruin his night.

He looked out the window at the sunset, gods he hated beautiful days, they always had to end the same!

He changed his clothes to a new outfit he had bought for his next clubbing night. The black leather pant and slinky shirt were more revealing then Yohji's most sluty outfit but had a class that was known for the redhead. Putting on a warm leather coat to match the outfit Aya locked his door with the bolt that could only be unlocked from the inside and slipped out the window down the fire escape.

Yohji had complained about being tired from the mission the night before and stayed home tonight to sleep off his aches and pains so Aya wouldn't have to worry about what club the man would be at. Porsche was silent as he started it and let it roll out of the garage.

Then got the shock of his life as the blond sat up in the back seat.

"Kami-Sama Kudou! Do you want to be killed?" Aya asked trying to will his heart back in his chest. "What the hell are you doing in my car?"

"Well see I got this order this morning for flowers and it seemed a little odd so I asked the caller about it." Yohji said casually. "Do you want to know what I found odd about his call Aya-kun?"

Aya froze, oh no.

"This guy was calling to have flowers sent to the apartments upstairs. To your apartment, from your boyfriend." Yohji went on. "Well that made him really confused so I asked him about you and I think he got to wrong idea and thought I was either your father or your boyfriend cause he hung up on me and about ten minutes later you got a call and stormed to your apartment."

Aya groaned, well at least he knew he might be able to fix this. "Get out of my car Yohji." He said wearily.

"So he is your boyfriend?" Yohji asked then smiled. "Gee Aya if I knew you had a sex life I would have taken you clubbing with me."

"You mean you're not mad I'm gay?" Aya asked staring at the man through the rearview mirror.

"Why would I be?" Yohji asked confused. "I have gay friends, well most are female, and the others have life partners. But no I'm not mad; I'm happy you do something more then sitting around in your room all night. I'm happy you're dating."

"Thank you Yohji." Aya said. "Get out of my car so I can try and salvage my relationship please?"

"Call me if he breaks your heart, we'll go drinking." Yohji said then hopped out of the car to let Aya drive away.

88

When Aya reached Jun's apartment building he parked on the street hoping that if everything went well they could go out anyway. He was hopeful as he rode the elevator to the fourth floor, he was hopeful walking down the hall to the apartment, he was hopeful as he knocked on the door.

He was hopeful up until the point a woman answered the door.

"Yes?" the woman asked. "May I help you?"

"Ummm…. No I must have the wrong address." Aya said and caught a glimpse of Jun walking down the hall toward then. Aya turned away hurrying down the hall to the stairs. Halfway there he heard his name being called but didn't care. He knew why Jun had canceled; he saw the wedding ring on the woman's finger.

"Aya!" Jun called grabbing the redhead from behind as Aya reached the stairwell. "Aya, it's not what you think; she's my sister."

Aya stopped his struggles and turned to the man hopeful once again. But seeing the man's face he knew it was a lie to save their relationship. "Don't lie to me Jun." he said softly pulling free from the man's grasp. "If she was you would have told me before."

"Aya," Jun said but didn't deny the accusation.

The redhead turned away and ran down the stairs. Behind him he heard Jun running to catch up and grabbed him again.

"So what if she's my wife Aya, she won't say anything about us; she knows better. I could fuck you in front of her and she wouldn't do anything!" Jun hissed squeezing Aya's arm tightly. "You're going to be my bitch from now on, no more working, and no leaving the apartment. I'll put you up some were and your going to like it, because you're nothing but a house boy, a slut!"

Aya gasped in shock. Did this man really think he's become someone's concubine and like it? Just because he looked fragile and worked as a flower boy? He knew that he couldn't kill the man, unlike his missions there would be no Kritiker to save his hide; but he also knew he couldn't let this man take him back upstairs and hope to get away later.

"Let me go," Aya said struggling with the man that suddenly wasn't the gentle kind man he knew. "I'm not your whore!"

"Be a good boy Aya," Jun hissed. "Your dirt poor, that shop hardly makes ends meet. You'll be grateful a rich man like me would take a gaijin like you into my house and give you a better life then you had."

Aya kneed the man in the groin tumbling down the stairs as he was let go. He landed at the bottom on the flight to the next floor at someone's feet and realized another had witnessed their fight. He knew from experience the upper class men had no qualms about who other men took as lovers as long as that person could be controlled, and they would have no problem returning a rebelling house boy to his master as long as the boy couldn't fight back and wasn't middle or upper class. Being a flower seller publicly made him only slightly high lower class but their standard because he didn't practice the art that went with high class concubine thought he had lived upper middle class enough to know it.

"Mr. Crawford-san." Jun greeted straitening himself up and casually walked down the stairs. "Pay no mind; you know how it is when breaking new ones in."

"Of course." The man standing above the redhead said casually. Aya looked up and to his dread saw Bradley Crawford of Schwartz standing above him. Maybe going willingly with Jun wasn't such a bad idea after all. "But somehow I don't think this one will break. Not easily anyway."

Aya tried to scramble away but found his hair grabbed by a tight fist keeping him from running.

"What are you doing with such a creature Jun?" Crawford continued hauling Aya to his feet for a better look- one that told Aya to cooperate if he wanted to live. "He isn't your taste."

"He's a good lay and no one will miss him." Jun said reaching out a hand as if to take Aya back. "Now if you'll excuse us dinner is getting cold."

"Hmm." Crawford said then trailed a hand down Aya's face making him flitch. "I think he'll be too much trouble for you Jun, he is a high-strung little cult isn't he? I'll take him off your hands for you; Schuldich wanted a new pet he can break."

Jun narrowed his eyes a little but nodded. "Fine, take the little bitch. I was just going to beat him to death anyway." He said and turned walking back up stairs.

Aya immediately began to struggle. "Let me go!" he yelled as he was dragged backwards Crawford's fist still firmly entangled in his hair. He was slapped hard for his effort and let by the hair to an apartment then dropped at another's feet.

"What's this?" a familiar accent said followed by a hand tilting up Aya's face to get a look. "Well, well if it isn't a kitten. Bringing home strays again Crawford?"

"More like saving them." Crawford said then walked do the hall vanishing into a room.

Schuldich smirked reaching out to help Aya up. Aya scrambled backwards until he hit the door then in panic tried to get it open. "Whoa, whoa, whoa kitten, not so fast." Schuldich said wrapping his arms around the slender waist and pulled him away from the door. Carrying Aya to another room he dropped the younger redhead on a bed and shut the door blocking its path by leaning against it. "What happened to you, that's making you so skittish?"

"Just-just get it over with." Aya said sitting back on the bed and looked at anything but the German.

"Get what over with?" Schuldich asked confused. Aya felt a small buzz in his ears and knew the man was searching out the answers himself. "Ahh, I see. And you think I'm going to make you my sex kitten?"

Aya nodded staring down at the floor.

"Do you want to be my sex kitten?" Schuldich asked kneeling in front of the younger man.

"What dose it matter?" Aya asked softly adverting his gaze away from the German.

Schuldich reached up and captured Aya's chin making the redhead look at him. "I don't believe in rape Aya, if I did I would have had you long ago. I don't believe in slavery either, it's a nasty business and leaves a bad taste in my brain. I like you sure; you're beautiful, loyal, and intelligent. But you're unwilling also; and I don't fuck the unwilling."

Aya turned his head away closing his eyes to keep from looking at the man. "He'll come back for me." He said meaning Jun.

"So?" Schuldich asked. "You know a thousand ways to kill him if he touches you again."

"You don't understand- I can't." Aya said looking at the German again. "If I do then all the missions will become murders that I'll be killed for. I can't kill anyone unless it's for a mission, why do you think we never go after you?"

"Well fine then, I guess he'll have to think you're my new pet then." Schuldich said. "You'll live here when you're not at work or on a mission. And don't protest, we won't ask you about Kritiker, you don't ask us about our former masters. And I won't kill him either, Crawford would get mad at me and then we'd have to move and I like this apartment."

Aya stared at the German then shook his head. "No, I'll take my chances." He said getting up and walked out of the room.

"Suit yourself." Schuldich said. "Don't expect me to save you if he kidnaps you."

"Wasn't." Aya called over his shoulder and left the apartment.

88

Once he got down to his car he paused. He really didn't want to go home to face the others pity. Even if Yohji kept his secret the blond would want to know what happened, blame himself for not watching out for Aya better, and insist they go out. If he was lucky they would get drunk and go home, if he wasn't they'd get drunk and end up in bed together and he was pretty sure Yohji wasn't even bi.

No he couldn't go home just yet.

Getting into his car he started driving. Passing bars and clubs as he went Aya systematically weighted the options of going into any of them. Some were the places Jun would know to look, others were strictly straight. Then halfway across town he spotted a place that looked promising. The line outside was decent and it looked like the bouncer was keeping certain people out rather then waiting for people to leave. Aya pulled into the parking lot and ditched the jacket. As the only place in the area the bouncer automatically knew Aya was their to go in and let him through with an appreciative leer.

The club itself wasn't very crowed, not as much as most he had seen. There were people on the dance floor moving to the music, people at tables having a good time. The people at the bar didn't seem the type to be getting drunk, more like there to drink and watch the crowd. A black board over the bar announced a live band was playing at ten which probably accounted for the people at the bar; they were waiting for the band to start. Finding an empty spot at the bar Aya sat down and waited for the bar tender to notice him.

"You look depressed." The man said stopping in front of him; he looked American and was very big of the muscular variety. "Nasty break up?"

"You might say that." Aya answered in English just so the others couldn't over hear him.

The man smirked. "Word of advice kid, those aren't worth being depressed over."

Aya nodded in agreement. "I'll be fine thank you."

The man nodded. "So what will it be?"

"A Kamikaze." Aya said and winced a little at the seeming pun.

"Coming up. Names Mike by the way." The man said and mixed the drink right in front of him, poured it and handed it over. "Want to start a tab or pay by the drink."

"Tab would be fine." Aya said taking a drink of the liquid.

"Ok, then I'll need your license so I can bill you if you should pass out and have to be sent home in a cab." Mike said with a smile.

Aya nodded smiling back. "I've heard worse pick up lines." He said handing over his license.

"Ironically me too…." He looked over the license. "Aya?"

"Yeah," Aya said; even thought his sister was awake he kept the name he had used for two years and Kritiker made it his legal name.

"I like it, never heard it on a guy before, very original." Mike said that time flirting a little. "First drink's on the house just to cheer you up." Then he went off to tend to other people.

The band wasn't that bad, it need more practice, but they had potential. Once the band had started more of a crowd showed up. Mike came back to him a few times then went off to other people with very little conversation though Aya was sure the man appreciated the conversation in his native language.

Men and women flirted with him each being turned down politely and when Aya pretended not to speak Japanese switching between seven different languages. After a while the crowd got so thick Aya contemplated finds a quieter place, but there was none and it would take too much time to weave through the throng. If his drink tasted funny after the mill of bodies was at its thickest he tacked it up to the Closter phobia.

Until he started to feel funny. Not drunk funny, he had timed his drinks out over the course of the night so he's remain buzzed but still be sober enough to pay his tab and call a cab or call Yohji to come for him. No this was a funny that made him dizzy and sick and made the room spin something bad.

"You ok Kid?" Mike asked coming around for last call noticing Aya was holding his head and looked confused.

"No," Aya said absently and started to get up. "Where's that bathroom I think I'm going to be sick."

Mike looked concerned and took the glass of his last drink to smell its contents. "Damn someone must of spiked your drink in the rush." He said then waved over one of the bouncers. "Hey Keno, take the kid to the bathroom then lock him in my office, someone targeted him."

"Sure thing boss." The bouncer said wrapping a gentle arm around Aya's waist and more or less carried him to the bathroom. Aya was allowed to throw up in peace then carried to an office and laid down on a soft couch. "This room has a security camera. No one will bother you without Mike knowing." The man said to both reassure and warn, then left the room locking Aya inside.

Aya rolled over until he was more comfortable resting his head under a small pillow and closed his eyes letting the drug course through his body. He tried to stay awake for as long as possible but was finding it harder to fight the drug.

When he woke there was someone shuffling around the room making no attempt to be overly silent just courteous to the sleeper. His head hurt more then when he's ever been at his drunkest. He didn't remember much but knew he was fully dressed except for his shoes and didn't have any of the soreness he associated with sex.

So he didn't have sex last night which meant he wasn't raped and that the bartender was legit and really locked him in here to keep him from being raped by whoever drugged his drink last night. This meant he both made a mistake in coming here alone but did well in making an impression on the bartender.

Groaning as his head started hurting more; Aya pulled the blanket over his head curling tighter into a ball.

"Awake?" Mike asked from his desk going over the expenses from the night before.

"No," Aya answered squeezing his eyes shut. "Dead."

"To bad, then I guess this aspirin is going to go to waste." Mike answered with a slight chuckle getting up from the desk and brought over a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin.

Aya sat up slowly wincing and took the bottle pour out four little pills then took the water. "Thank you."

"No problem," Mike said smiling softly. "It's the least I could do since you got drugged in my bar."

"That means I don't have the pay my tab?" Aya asked leaning back on the couch.

"I'll have to ask the owner about that one." Mike said his smile growing. "Its good to be your own boss, but I always wanted to say that."

Aya laughed despite himself. "So do you usually let strangers sleep in your office?" he asked looking around for the first time.

"I wouldn't be much of a businessman if I did." Mike said sitting back on his heels looking evenly at Aya. "My bar doesn't get many of the type that uses date rape, I don't cater to that young of a crowd, but it happens and most of the time we don't find out until the cops come by asking questions. I asked around last night, no one noticed who might have drugged your drink but I had a cop buddy of mine take the rest of your drink to the lab for testing, maybe they can find the guy that way."

Aya nodded his understanding. "I'm not going to blame you," he assured the man, "You caught it in time so Whoever didn't get more then the stuff in my drink. No harm done yeah?"

"Nope," Mike agreed standing. "Look, if you're up to it, how about I treat you to lunch? You slept most of the day away, I gotta open in a few hours, but I can spare some time."

"Sure," Aya agreed getting to his feet slowly. "Let me just freshen up and make a phone call."

Mike pointed to a side room. "You can use the private bath; I'll be out in the lounge when you're ready."

Aya made his way into the bathroom and looked himself in the mirror. Making a face he smoothed down his hair as best he could and attempted to brush his teeth with his finger. Wishing he had another shirt in his car he figured he could always buy a new one because he didn't want to go back home quiet yet and wouldn't need to unless there was a mission. Taking his cell phone he called Yohji figuring he would be the easiest to talk to.

"It's me." Aya said once the blond pick up his line.

"Get lucky last night?" Yohji purred sounding like he was just getting up himself.

"No," Aya said. "Jun ended up wanting a house boy. Luckily I was saved by someone unexpected. I just didn't want to come back last night, and well I went to this bar."

"And got lucky there?" Yohji interrupted.

"Will you shut up for a second?" Aya asked annoyed. "No I didn't, some guy drugged my drink, if the owner hadn't noticed who knows where I'd by right now."

Yohji sucked in a breath. "You sure you're ok Aya?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Aya said. "Listen, I'm staying out unless Manx stops by so tell the others not to worry about me alright?"

"Why don't I meet you for dinner? We'll go out?" Yohji suggested sounding worried.

"I like the company I'm keeping already." Aya said smiling at himself in the mirror. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Ok, but call me if something happens ok?" Yohji said.

Aya closed his phone ending the call fixed his hair a little more then left the bathroom. Mike was at the bar cleaning the counter with a solvent when Aya appeared.

"Feeling better?" Mike asked putting away his cleaning supplies and washed out the rag.

"Yes, thank you." Aya said sitting down on one of the stool.

"So there's a diner down the street we can walk to." Mike said then looked Aya up and down. "Can I ask….do you dress like that always or just to bars?"

Aya looked down as himself then blushed. "Um…no." he said. "This is only for bar hoping."

"Oh, good, because I think you can get arrested for wearing that." Mike said but gave an appreciative leer at the same time. "Or at least should be, because you have to be illegal."

Aya smiled. "That was really bad." He said shaking his head.

"It was but worth it." Mike said. "I'll get you a shirt."

"Let me guess you live above your bar." Aya said watching the man head back to his office.

"No, I keep spare cloths in my office." Mike said coming back with a black tee-shirt. "It'll be really big on you, but it'll work."

"Thanks," Aya said pulling the shirt over his head over the slutty shirt.

"Do you live where you work?" Mike asked interested.

"Yes, I happen to." Aya admitted. "I work in a flower shop and live in the apartments behind it."

"Hey, at least you don't have to worry about traffic." Mike said tapping the redhead on the side of his arm. "Come on, if we hurry we can beat the dinner crowd."

Over a late lunch or early dinner Mike and Aya talked; just talked. It was refreshing for Aya to be able to talk to someone that didn't know about his other life. He was amazed how he could still talk about his teammates without letting anything slip about being assassins and in turn Mike told him about why he was in Japan. The man was ex-military and had been stationed in Japan for five years. He had fallen in love with the country and when he left the military became a Japanese citizen and opened his night club/bar.

He was older, not as old as Jun had been, but still in his middle thirty's where Aya was only twenty. However Mike wasn't middle class or upper class in Japanese society; he was aware of the customs that happened since it was universal; but he felt strongly against them. Besides he made just enough to keep his club, pay his rent, and buy the things he wanted; he couldn't afford a house boy even if he wanted one.

"So are you going to show up at my bar again?" Mike asked once they were finished eating. "I'd like you do show up at my bar again."

Aya smiled, he was noticing he was doing that a lot around Mike. "Sure I will. I just need to go shopping first."

"Why?" Mike asked leering again. "I like what you're wearing."

"That's because I'm wearing your cloths." Aya answered smirking.

"It could be." Mike said thoughtfully. "I just had a thought."

"Did it hurt?" Aya asked laughing.

"Smart ass, I like that." Mike said laughing as well. "Do you know how to mix drinks?"

"Unfortunately." Aya answered remembering _that_ mission.

"Good," Mike said. "Work with me tonight. You can have all you want to drink and no one will drug you."

"I donno, free liquor; getting paid." The redhead held out his arms pretending the weigh the options.

"Oh, well if you want to get paid you have to work more then one night." Mike said seriously. "How about three nights a week, double shift on Saturdays. Your choice."

"I donno," Aya said knowing that the man was really offering him a job. "Sometimes I have to work nights at the shop. You know banquets and stuff. I'd have to manage a schedule around that."

"That's fair." Mike said, "You can work a schedule by the week and change it as stuff comes up. Any excuse to see you again."

Aya smiled and leaned forward. "If you want to see me again all you have to do is ask." He said with a wink then got up followed by the man.

"That's too easy." Mike said paying the bills and walked beside Aya back to the bar.

"I like easy." Aya answered once they were back in the bar.

Mike turned Aya around to face him and ran his hand over the redhead's cheek until it rested just under his jaw. Tipping his head up a little the man leaned down and kissed the younger man first lightly then with more vigor when Aya returned the kiss willingly.

"Ok I lied." Mike said when the kiss ended making Aya dread for one heart beat until the man continued. "I do live upstairs, or at least I will as soon as the renovations are finished. But I sleep there."

"Uh-huh." Aya said leaning in to kiss him again.

The bigger man cupped the redhead's ass in his hands lifting him up until his legs could wrap around his waist. "Big bed." Mike continued kissing his was down the redhead's neck. "I don't have to open for three hours."

"Three of them?" Aya asked already rubbing against the bigger man; the friction was just what he needed.

Mike smiled carrying the redhead upstairs. He was right the apartment needed work but the bedroom was finished and that was all that mattered. Laying the redhead down on the bed Mike started planning kisses on any flesh he could find moving his strong hands under the tee-shirt and slip both tee and other shirt off in one motion. Kissing his way down the pale chest he noticed the scars, they were much like the battle scars he had when he was on actual missions in the military, bullet wounds, knife scars, burn marks…they went on in pale lines that barely showed over the pale skin.

"Were you in the military?" Mike asked smoothing his hands over the marks. Aya seemed a little young to be military, not with this amount of scaring anyway.

"No," Aya whispered arching against the hands on his sensitized skin. Reaching up he kissed the man deeply pulling his shirt out of his pants and pulled it over his head ruffling the short hair a little.

"Gang?" Mike asked not detoured by the hot body under him.

"Stop asking." Aya ordered breathily. "More sex."

** Lemon Skip if dont like **

Mike smirked leaning down and rubbing his face against the flat plan of Aya's belly. Deftly he undid the tight leather pants peeling them off quickly. He took in the sight of the redhead naked under him hungrily. "Natural redhead huh?" he asked playfully then took the erect cock in his mouth deep throating in one go.

Aya nearly exploded then and there as he arched off the bed trying hard to thrust into the hot mouth except large hands kept his hips pinned to the bed. He babble incoherently and barely noticed when the mouth let him go and Mike stood stripping his jean and rummaged in a drawer for a condom and lube. Climbing back onto the bed the larger man carefully settled his weight on the smaller body sliding their erections together as he mimicked what he was going to do with his with his tongue in the redhead's mouth.

Moving the slender legs apart he continued his movement's one large hand lifting the slender hips up to place a pillow under him for more leverage. Coating his fingers with the slick substance he teased the small opening until the redhead was moaning uncontrollably then slid his finger inside.

Aya arched up again the feeling of the meaty finger better then anything he felt before. "Oh god please!" he moaned moving against the second finger when it hit that spot inside him not many loves managed to get.

Kissing the redhead Mike slid his fingers from the opening and rolled on the condom putting a generous about of lube knowing he was too big for most lovers. "Tell me if I hurt you." he said parting Aya's legs more and placed the tip of his cock at the small opening then started pushing in slowly. Aya arched back wrapping his legs tightly around the lean waist, he had never felt anything so wonderful or filled so well, and it just got better when Mike was fully seated in him.

"Don't stop." Aya whispered into the man's ear and kissed him passionately. Mike had no intention to. Carefully he pulled back until only the tip was in then thrust back in using his body as friction against Aya's cock. He set a place, slow and hard that carefully got faster the closer Aya got hitting the redhead's prostrate as many times as he could. They were both very close to the brink Aya's inner walls practically vibrated against his length. Twisting a little Mike thrust hard from a different angle with the most friction and wrapped a hand around the redheads throbbing erection using the pre come to slide his fist easier.

Aya made a choking sound that turned into the scream as he came hard arching off the bed as much as the body above him would allow. Mike let go using the redhead's high to thrust as hard as he could several more times then came himself grunting into the pillow beside Aya's head. He pulled out as he came down noting the wet feeling against his thigh that told him the condom broke at some point. Sitting up a little he pulled off the latex examining it for two things: blood, and a clean break; the first he found but not enough to make him worried and the second he also found with a sigh of relief.

** End Lemon **

"The condom broke." Mike said throwing the thing in the trash then lay down to take the trembling body in his arms. "There was a little blood too."

"I'm fine." Aya said turning to burrow into the mans shoulder. "I'm clean too."

"I'm not worried." Mike said kissing the top of Aya's head.

"You didn't hurt me." Aya went on. "That was the best sex I ever had, well actually it was better than the best sex I ever had."

Mike smiled. "Stop before I get a big head." He joked embarrassed kissing his hair again. "You're pretty fantastic yourself."

"Hmm." Aya hummed contently ready to drift off to sleep.

888

Schuldich showed up around midnight.

"I see you got lucky." The German said with a smile as two people conveniently vacated their seats so he could sit at the bar. "Want me to check him over and make sure he won't hurt you?"

Aya sat a beer in front of the older redhead. "Why you think he's really mean?" he asked sarcastically making change for the amount he was given.

"Maybe, you never know." Schuldich said sincerely pocketing his change. "Maybe he's the jealous type too?"

"I don't mind." Aya said walking away to serve someone else.

"Violently jealous?" the German suggested as Aya passed him a minute later.

Aya rolled his eyes turning back to give the man his full attention. "What do you want Schu?"

"Just to make sure you're ok, Blondie will be showing up in about an hour." Schuldich said sipping his beer. "That Jun guy is really possessive by the way, he figured out that Crawford wasn't into having house boys so he's going to be looking for you."

Aya sighed. "Well then keep his mind away from here and make him forget the shop." He said catching a glance of Mike walking up to them.

"Something wrong Aya?" Mike asked ever knowledgeable of the smaller man's emotions. He glared a moment at Schuldich assessing his threat to the younger redhead.

"Mike this is Schuldich, the overprotective it-isn't-need-here guy." Aya introduced glaring at the German. "He was just telling me to watch my back and look out for my ex."

Schuldich smiled handing Mike a picture. "That would be him." He said tapping the photo of Jun. "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be off. See you around Aya." He smiled knowingly and walked off but not without a parting thought for the redhead.

//He's a keeper//

Aya trashed the empty beer bottle before he broke it.

As promised an hour later Yohji showed up with Ken since Omi was still too young to get into bars. He smiled brightly waving at Aya as he made his way to the bar, Ken just looked uncomfortable.

"Hey you didn't mention you were moonlighting." Yohji said happily then looked him over. "You got laid too!"

"Shut up." Aya said with a laugh giving each a drink. "I didn't know I'd be working here and only when not on missions."

"Cool, dose this mean free booze for the friends?" Yohji asked hopefully.

"Only the first one." Aya said knowing Yohji would take advantage and Mike would be in the hole in a week.

Yohji pouted then seemed to remember Aya got some. "So who's the lucky guy?"

Aya blushed nodded toward the man serving customers on the other side of the bar. "He's the owner."

Yohji whistled. "Wow that's a big guy."

"You have no idea." Aya answered earning a laugh from Yohji and a groan from Ken.

"Please no details." Ken said covering his face embarrassed. "I don't want to know about Yohji's love life, I don't want to know about yours."

"You're just jealous because you don't have one." Yohji teased.

"I don't have one because he's underage." Ken said then banged his head on the counter top. "I didn't say that."

Aya raised an eyebrow. "Does Omi know?" he asked.

Ken lifted his head. "Who said it was Omi?" he asked but his blush told them that was the object of his lust.

"Well? Dose he?" Aya continued.

"You know you've gotten mean since becoming a bartender." Ken said shaking his head. "And no, he doesn't and I'd appreciate it if he doesn't until he's eighteen if you don't mind."

"More friends?" Mike asked walking up to them this time with a better reception.

"Yeah, these are my co-workers at the shop. Yohji, Ken this is Mike." Aya introduced glad Mike seemed to like his friends.

"Nice to meet you guys." Mike said shaking their hands. Then he leaned in to whisper to Aya. "Chat all you want with your friends but please don't neglect the customers, the happier they are the more tips they give."

Aya smiled and nodded to his friends then went to fill another order.

"He'll be back." Mike promised them with a friendly smile and went back to work.

Another band played that night, this one better than the night before. More people showed up and many of them seemed happy to see a new beautiful face taking their orders.

At some point Yohji left Ken alone at the bar to dance with the other clubbers since the scene wasn't strictly gay or straight but a combination of both. Aya kept Ken company as much as he could until the brunette excused himself to go to the bathroom. However after ten minutes Aya started to get worried.

"Hey Mike, Ken didn't come back, I'm gonna check the bathroom." Aya called slipping under the bar opening and walked to the bathroom. Slipping inside he found the small but clean room empty and went back out. Looking around he spotted a very big man talking to someone in a dark corner. Curious Aya walked closer and spotted Ken pressed up against the wall trying to inch away from the man.

"Hey!" Aya shouted catching the attention of one of the bouncers- the man that had taken him to the office the night before- and moved to confront the man. Ken was a big brute in size but still small for being that muscular. He could easily take the man but that would mean a fight and he wasn't willing to risk a death.

The big man turned to reveal he was ugly as well as big. "Buzz off fly." The man said in a gruff voice the stench of his breath reaching Aya from two feet away. At this point Aya also knew this man either paid for the door man to look the other way or stuck in somehow. Mike didn't let in people that looked drunk or smelled this bad. For one the drunk just got drunker and caused problems, and two people that smelled that bad usually were homeless and either couldn't pay or should be using their money for food.

However this man was neither homeless nor drunk but he was all dangerous.

"Stay away from my friend." Aya said skirting around the man until he was standing next to Ken then whispered to the brunette. "You ok?"

Ken nodded. "I think he came in through the sewer, he smells like one."

Aya shrugged one shoulder and took on a fighting stance watching the big ugly one carefully.

Then Mike came swinging a bat. "Hey get out of my club!" he shouted threatening the man with the bat. "I don't know how you got in here but get out!"

The ugly man grinned with broken teeth lashed out at Aya then vanished out a side door. The crowd cheered that Mike had chased away the man then the band started up again with a new song.

"Next rounds on me!" Mike shouted into the crowd earning another cheer then once again ignored them. The big man went over to Aya helping him stand from where the ugly guy had knocked him into a wall. "Hey, you ok?"

Aya shook his head to clear it. "My head and face hurt." Aya said rubbing his jaw absently.

"That guy got you good Aya." Ken said looking worried. "You might have a concussion."

"I doubt it." Aya answered starting to walk to the bar again.

"Still Aya, better safe then sorry." Mike said putting an arm around Aya's waist and started to steer him toward the office. "If you don't want to go to the hospital then you're going to stay up all night resting."

Aya smiled a little at the funniness of staying awake while resting. Maybe he did have a concussion. He winced a little when the side of his face hurt. "Don't make me smile it hurts." He complained.

Mike kissed the side of Aya's face. "I'll get you some ice, you're friends can stay with you until we close unless you want to go home?"

"I'm staying, Omi would get worried and fuss, and he has school tomorrow." Aya said leaning against the couch and waiting with Ken for Mike to return with the ice for his head.

Mike returned shortly with a rag filled with ice and Yohji following close behind looking as worried as the other two. Aya took the ice gratefully placing it on the back on his head where it hit the wall moving over a little to let Yohji sit down.

"You ok?" Yohji asked worriedly. "Are you sure you don't have to go to the hospital?"

"Yes mother." Aya said sarcastically. "I'll be fine, go help Mike tend bar Ken will keep me company."

"Yeah sure." Yohji said getting up again and followed Mike back into the main room.

"If you pass out I'm stealing Yohji's car and taking you to the hospital." Ken said leaning back on the couch to watch the door comfortably. "Or maybe your car since it has a top."

"The next person who hens me is gonna get beat." Aya said moving the ice from his head to his jaw. "Unless it's Omi, cause he'd pout and do that eye thing where they get larger then his head and that's just disturbing."

"Not mention that Omi's scary." Ken agreed smiling a little. "Except when he gets that little smile while fixing arrangements….."

"Wow you have it bad." Aya joked smiling a little.

"I do," Ken agreed nodded slightly. "You know I like you so much better now that you're sister is awake. You actually show a personality."

"I myself now that Aya-chan's awake. So do most of my dates." Aya said smirking a little.

"What did you do? Aya-chan woke up so you have free time and decided to make up for two years of no sex?" Ken asked in morbid curiosity.

"Pretty much." Aya said moving the ice back to his head. "For the first few months, then I was mostly looking for someone to stay with for a while at least." He shrugged a little. "I thought I had too. But it didn't work out."

"Then you met Mr. Bartender?" Ken asked smiling a little. "He's cute for an American."

"Yup." Aya said closing his eyes a little.

Ken poked him. "Hey, stay awake." He ordered laughing when the redhead made a rude hand motion. "No thank you Aya, I think your boyfriend would be jealous."

That got Aya to open his eyes. "My what?"

8888

8888

A/N i hope everyone likes this, i was very reluctant to post here because if that Lemon, if it becomes a problem i will revise, but it should be the only lemon in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews, remember if you sign on anonymus review and have a quetion you want answered to include an email.

As always, in need of a beta. sorry if the grammer is really bad, i typed this months ago!

888

8888

Hate Every Beautiful Day

Chapter Two

Aya walked into the room. It was dark but he knew the room by heart. Walking as far as the bed he started to shed his top shirt then his jeans. Considering if he wanted to take off the under shirt or not he decided he might as well and started pilling it over his head. Halfway off strong hands stopped the shirt just as he was pulling it over his head pinning his arms above his head and keeping him from seeing the person. He opened his mouth to protest and was silence with a pair of familiar lips kissing him deeply. Moaning softly they kissed Aya's shirt being pulled over his head allowing him to look into the eyes….

….of Jun.

Aya woke breathing hard. It took a moment to realize it was only a dream and the man sleeping beside him was Mike not Jun. rubbing his hand over his face Aya turned to curl up against the larger man wanting the warmth of the man to remind him that this man actually cared for him. He wasn't exactly sure why the dream scared him so much, he supposed it was the thought that Jun had him after all and Mike was just a dream.

Mike turned over a little moving his arm to wrap loosely around Aya's waist as he always did when Aya was feeling down; even in sleep.

They had been together for a month and so far everything was going great. The others approved of Mike and in turn Mike liked them; he even let Omi into the bar on slow nights as long as he promised to stick to soda. Missions didn't interfere too badly, but at times Aya wondered if Mike suspected those late night banquettes were just an excuse.

The buzzing of his phone interrupted his musings making him wish death to whoever was calling at…three in the morning. Turning over in bed he reached over to the bedside table on his side and picked up his phone frowning at the unfamiliar number.

"Hello?" Aya asked quietly not wanting to wake Mike but know the man would wake if he got out of bed.

"Oh good you're not occupied." A pleasant German voice said over the line.

"I was sleeping what do you want Schuldich?" Aya asked annoyed and wonder how the man got his cell number.

"I need a huge big wont-try-to-kill-you-next-time-we-see-you-during-business favor." Schuldich said in his best pleading voice.

Aya sighed rubbing his hand over his face. "It depends on what it is." He said, he was so going to try really hard to kill the German if he was playing with him.

"Ok, here it is." Schuldich said seeming to need to sell this favor; it must have been big. "We have a job in Paris, legitimate bodyguard work for some rock star doing a fashion show. But we can't take Nagi; the insurance wont let him and he has commitments for school. We'll be gone for a week and we can't leave him alone."

"And you what? Want me to baby-sit?" Aya asked sitting up and turned on the bedside lamp.

"Pretty much." Schuldich said his voice taking on an even more pleading tone. "Come on Aya, I'm not playing any jokes here or trying to get Nagi to infiltrate or anything. I just don't trust anyone Crawford knows and I know it's really pathetic, but you're about the only person I know in Japan that isn't a bad guy or pervert."

"And you couldn't have asked at a decent hour?" Aya asked looking over his shoulder to see that Mike was awake and watching him silently.

"Well I wasn't told until two hours ago and the plane leaves at five." Schuldich said sounding sheepish. "Crawford would hurt me if I read his mind without permission."

In the background Aya thought he heard. "Damn right." From the pre-cog.

"Ok, I'll pick him up in twenty minutes. You owe me big." Aya said picking up his jean and shut off his phone.

"Who are you picking up?" Mike asked leaning up on his elbow to watch Aya get dressed.

"A fifteen year old." Aya said pulling his shirt over his head and looked around for his socks. "Schuldich's kid."

"That guy is old enough to have a teenager?" Mike asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well not his kid as in son. More like little brother type." Aya backpedaled a little. "Umm…it's really hard to explain because I don't even really know."

"Want company?" Mike asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hmm….pick up the brat by myself, have back up just incase Farfie tries to give me his cooking…." Aya pretended to weigh the options and threw Mike pants at him hitting him in the face. Mike said something muffled that might have been a thank you then got up to get a fresh shirt and give Aya something to watch while he waited. Aya had to admit; he really liked watching Mike walk around naked.

Twenty minutes later Aya and Mike stepped into the elevator of the plush apartment building. The older man squeezed Aya's hand in support as the elevator doors opened to the floor Schuldich lived on.

He looked up at the ceiling shuttering at the memory of who lived upstairs.

"What is it?" Mike asked in concern placing a steady hand on the small of the red heads back.

"Jun lives on the floor above us." Aya said softly. He had told Mike all about Jun and how much it had hurt to be betrayed like that.

"It'll be alright, he won't hurt you while I'm around." Mike assured him then knocked on the apartment door when it looked like Aya wasn't going to.

Crawford answered the door raising an eyebrow silently at the sight of Mike, but let them in leaning close to whisper in Aya's ear as he passed. "You do know if you break up with this one, we will be forced to kill him."

Aya turned a glared. "Of course because he would have broken your heart and only we are allowed to hurt you." the man finished smoothly.

"I don't know if I should be scared, insulted, or feel warm and fuzzy." Aya said blinking faintly then yawned. "Nope, just tired."

"Crawford leave him alone." Schuldich said coming out into the living room carrying a bundle of blankets. It took Aya a moment to realize the bundle was really a sleeping teen.

"Wouldn't have been easier to wake him?" Aya asked taking the bundle carefully.

"It's easier if he wasn't awake when we left. Fewer things's broken…here." Schuldich said cheerfully pushing Farfarello and his questionable plate of cookies back into the kitchen. "Now here is the number where we'll be staying, Nagi's schedule, and his stuff for the week."

"Ok," Aya said handing the duffle bag to Mike. "That it?"

"Well I don't have to warn you about him. Just try not to let him run wild…I mean lock himself up alone the whole time." Schuldich said then leaned in to kiss the top of the teen's head showing a side he didn't show too many people. "But just remember if you hurt him, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Uh-huh." Aya said turning to leave before anyone else could make death threats.

"I really mean it this time!" Schuldich called after them but kept his voice down so he wouldn't wake the sleeping teenager.

Aya rolled his eyes smiling pleasantly at Mike waiting for the elevator to return.

"He's really into the death threats isn't he?" Mike asked scratching the back of his head trying to make light of everything.

"Oh yeah," Aya agreed. "Used to try to kill me about once a week, but he's cut back lately." He smiled making Mike think it was a joke thought it wasn't that far from the truth, it wasn't that long ago that the German wouldn't have hesitated to kill him on principle and now he was letting Aya watch over their youngest member.

A lot can happen when you fall into the ocean together.

"You have very strange friends." Mike answered that holding the elevator open for the redhead and his burden.

Instead of going back to the bar Aya drove to the Koneko no Sumi Ie. Mike carried Nagi inside and up to Aya's apartment where there was a spare room Aya kept for when his sister visited. Mike put the bundle of blankets on the spare bed and made sure the teen was still sleeping. Shutting the door to the spare room he found Aya walking around as if getting ready for his day instead of going back to sleep.

"Hey, back to bed." Mike said catching the redhead's hand and dragged him toward the bedroom.

"I might as well stay up." Aya said protesting just a little. "I have to be up to open in two hours anyway, and I'm sure Nagi will need a ride to school after he stops breaking my things."

"Someone else can open and schools don't start until eight, you have time to sleep a little longer. I know I've been keeping you up lately, as well as your work." Mike argued pulling Aya's shirt over his head without a pause that would have made Aya jumpy. "So you're going to sleep, if I have to take the kid to school I will but you are going to sleep as much as you need."

"Have I mentioned how much I like you?" Aya asked smiling at the man's caring.

"I could hear it more." Mike said pulling the smaller man into bed with him holding him close. "I like you too by the way."

"Good I was starting to wonder." Aya joked. "You could only want me for my bartending skills."

"Nah, everyone else wants you for your bartending skills." Mike said kissing Aya's neck softly. "I want you for you."

"Mmm…" Aya hummed softly but he was suddenly sad that he could never let Mike know about the other part of his life.

Not and keep him anyway.

88

A few hours later someone banged on his door.

Grudgingly Aya got up slipping on a pair of pants and opened the door. Nagi stood on the other side of the door dressed in his uniform arms folded over his head.

"Schuldich is really sneaky, but I have a game today and if I don't go to school I can't attend it." The teen said angrily.

Aya noticed the smaller duffle bag over Nagi's shoulder. This must have been the other commitment Schu had talked about.

"Give me five minutes." Aya said shutting the door again. He dressed quickly as Mike once again watched this time making no request to go with them. Dropping a kiss on the older mans lips Aya grabbed his car keys and left the room.

"Do you even know where my school is?" Nagi asked following Aya out the door passing Yohji who had just gotten up.

"No, I have no idea where you're school is." Aya said holding up a piece of paper with the directions of Nagi's school on them.

"I can't be late." Nagi continued now sounding more desperate then bratty.

"I drive a Porsche." Aya said smiling a little. "I think I can get you to school on time." He said unlocking the car door and was pulling out of the drive way before Nagi could finish buckling his seat belt. "So what do you play?"

"Soccer." Nagi said sitting back. "Schuldich and Crawford gave me a choice, soccer, or drama and if I didn't pick something then they would do something that I didn't want to find out about…."

"You know Ken used to place professionally." Aya said conversationally.

"I know, he played goalie. I play Center, so I really have to be at the game today." Nagi said sighing a little.

"You'll be there." Aya said turning down another corner the school came into sight. "See. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"If you want." Nagi said once they pulled in the drive where other parents were dropping off their kids. "My game ends at six."

"When dose it start?" Aya asked.

Nagi looked startled for a second. "Why? You don't have to go…no one else goes."

"That's them, if anything I'm sure Ken would like to see your game." Aya said encouragingly.

Nagi stared at the redhead for a long moment much to the protest of one of his classmates who was waiting for him. "It starts at four-thirty." He got out of the car taking his bag from the back seat then paused again before shutting the door. "Thank you."

Aya smiled at he watched the teen vanish into the crowd with his friend.

Progress was good. Now he just had to teach Farfarello how to cook real food.

88

Mike wasn't there when Aya returned but a note said that the shipment of beer and other liquors was coming in before ten and Mike need to be there to meet it. Aya glanced at the calendar on the wall realizing it was later in the week then he thought. Maybe he did need more sleep.

Running down to the kitchen for something to eat he found Ken dumping something burnt into the sink his apron still on. "Hey Aya, you gonna come in for afternoon shift? Yohji went back to bed after helping me open."

"Sorry I wasn't awake." Aya apologized knowing it was his fault he didn't open this morning.

Ken shook his head with a smile. "Its ok I heard you come in this morning with Mike and figured you'd either stayed up all night or had to move places so I figured Mike would make you sleep. But Yohji told me the most interesting thing this morning. Did you bring Nagi of Schwartz here?"

"Yup." Aya said pouring himself some juice. "By they way, we're closing early today and we are going to attend his soccer game."

Ken paused between washing his hands and pouring soap into his hand. "You brought Nagi here and now we're- soccer?"

"Schwartz is in Paris on legitimate bodyguard work. Nagi can't go, Schuldich asked me to watch him because_ he is_ only fifteen. And yes soccer; Nagi plays Center. No one goes to his games except the parents of his teammates; I'm pretty sure his teammates are his only friends" from school or Schwartz Aya wasn't sure which he meant. "We aren't on a mission, Schuldich promised for this favor they would leave us alone for a while; which since they haven't faced us in a while so why start now? I see now reason why we can't go watch one lonely teenager's soccer game."

Ken nodded slowly. "That's the most you've ever said to me, ever."

Aya rolled his eyes. "Well?"

"Sure, should be fun." Ken grinned with a wink.

Aya narrowed his eyes knowing something was up. "You knew Nagi plays before I told you." he accused.

Ken's grin grew. "Duh, one of my kid's older brother's plays on another school team, I go to their games sometimes. Nagi's school happened to play them once and kicked their ass. He's a good player, but I didn't know no one goes to his games."

The redhead sighed. "I'm going back to bed for a while, I'll be ready to go at four." He said putting his glass in the sink and went upstairs.

888

Nagi looked very surprised to see Aya and Ken show up for his game at four-fifteen. He excused himself from his teammates and coach running over to them as Ken set up two chairs under a tree where they could watch the game in leisure.

"You didn't have to come." Nagi told Aya glancing at Ken wearily.

"I heard you're good." Aya answered with a smile settling in his chair.

Nagi opened his mouth to protest then thought about it with a frown. "If anyone asks you're related somehow."

"How about an older brother?" Ken suggested brightly. Nagi turned to glare making the older brunette jump a little. "Well you both glare the same."

"Fine," Nagi said turned and walked back to his team.

"Gee Aya are you sure this was a good idea? He looks like he's about to tear me in half and I know for a fact he can." Ken said wearily watching the teen warm up with his group.

"He's still mad Schuldich fostered him off on me while he was asleep so he couldn't protest them leaving." Aya answered leaning back in his seat. "I have a feeling he knew where he was going or this isn't the first time he's been left with someone."

"He wasn't even freaked he was with his enemy?" Ken asked watching the players take their places on the field.

"Nope," Aya said shaking his head. "He was pissed he might miss school."

"Why?" Ken asked confused by that.

"Because if he didn't attend school he couldn't play." Aya answered then turned his attention to the game.

Nagi's team won as Ken had predicted with the teen making the winning goal. Ken danced around much to Aya's amusement then sat down smiling innocently when Nagi looked in their direction.

"Do you think he'll hurt me later?" Ken asked the redhead as they watched Nagi get patted on the back by his teammates and the teams did the usual shaking of the hands.

"Most likely." Aya said grinning.

"I hate you." Ken said grinning as well.

"Right back at you." Aya said.

Nagi came up to them a few minutes later happy with himself but seemed to be in a hurry to leave. "Ok we can go now." He said quickly trying hard not to look over his shoulder.

"If you want to go celebrate with your team I have no objection." Aya said noticing that most were making plans to go out most shouting for Sushi or American.

"That's ok," Nagi said quickly smiling thinly. "Please let's go…."

"Nagi!" A heavily make-upped woman said walking up to them dressed in something too tight for her heavy set body and a bit whoreish for a mother; or at least the mothers that should be here. "Nagi! Who's your friends?" she continued giving Aya a predatory smile and looked Ken over and dismissed him as too young.

"Umm…" Nagi said looking very pained. "This is my brother Aya and his _boyfriend _Ken." He said staring down at the ground, arms folded across his chest and his stance saying he really didn't want to talk to her.

The woman sucked in a breath through her teeth disapprovingly making a wet sound. "Pity," She said looking down her nose at them then walked away.

Nagi rubbed his face with his hand. "Cain's mom is going through a midlife crisis because her husband left her." He said. "Can we go? She might come back."

Ken turned to Aya. "I'm more afraid of her then all of Schwartz combined." He said looking very afraid.

"I kind of agree." Aya said standing and stretched a little frowning when the woman watched. "I will never yell at fan girls again." He thought about that. "Well maybe only for a week."

"Did you just tell a joke?" Nagi asked looking very surprised.

Aya folded up his chair and threw an arm around the teens shoulder steering him toward the parking lot. "I see you became a teenager now that you have a life."

"Hey!" Nagi protested pausing at the edge of the grass to take off his cleat. "I'll have you know I had a change of heart when my girlfriend dumped me! And after I saved her life!"

"Yeah, girls are overrated." Aya agreed opening the truck of his car so Nagi could throw his things in. "Tell you what, lets go back to my place, change, and well go out and celebrate, anywhere you want."

"There's this place that Brad sometimes goes to that serves pizza and hamburgers." Nagi suggested after a moments thought putting on his seat belt as Aya pulled out of the parking lot. "You can watch American sports on their TV's."

Aya nodded. "Wanna come Ken?"

"Hell no," Ken said pleasantly.

"What don't like sports?" Aya asked teasingly.

"Hate American food." Ken answered.

"You're loss." Aya commended dismissively pulling into the garage.

"No it isn't." Ken countered hoping out of the car and ran inside.

Nagi took his shower changing into tight fitting jeans and a shirt similar to one that Yohji might wear only most of his midriff was covered. Aya raised an eyebrow at the teens dress, noting he's tastes in clothes had changed dramatically in the last few months as well as his attitude toward life.

They went to the small restaurant run by an American family and ordered a pizza with everything on it. Nagi didn't seem to mind being seen in public with Aya since he was younger then the others and wasn't a full authority figure. Plus Aya had the feeling he had won points by going to the boy's game.

They chatted about school for a while. Nagi told him Schuldich never graduated high school and Farfarello never went. Crawford had gone to college, but still dreamed of getting a doctorate in something. Nagi just hoped to survive to see his graduation.

Aya in turn told him that he had graduated from the same school Nagi currently attended. Omi would graduate this year from his school. Ken never went to high school since he was touring at Nagi's age, and Yohji claimed he went to high school and college but Aya always suspected he skipped more then he attended.

"Crawford's going to make me go to Oxford when I graduate, or maybe it was Harvard. I can never remember." Nagi said finishing off his half of the pizza. "Did you ever want to go to college?"

"Yeah," Aya said nodded a little. "I had applied for an art school in California, I got in but my parents were killed before I could go."

"I'm sorry," Nagi said. "Did you ever think you could go again?"

Aya shook his head. "Nah, Aya-chan should be the one to go to college, right now I can only afford to send one of us."

Nagi nodded deciding to change the subject. "So that guy in bed with you this morning, boyfriend?" he asked cheekily.

"You know I think I know who you've been hanging out with more between Crawford and Schuldich." Aya said with a light blush.

"So what's his name? How long have you been dating?" Nagi asked now that he had ammunition to tease with.

"His name is Mike Rule; he's ex-military and now runs a bar down town. We've been dating for a month." Aya said managing not to blush this time.

"Ooo, so you've had sex already." Nagi said laughing when Aya covered his face with his hands. "What? Did I embarrass you?"

"You're an evil child." Aya said his voice muffled by his hands.

Nagi giggled. "Schu taught me that if you want to know something ask, the reaction usually tells you the answer better then words."

"Well that true, but aren't you a little young to ask such things?" Aya asked dragging Nagi out of his seat so they could leave.

"That's what makes it fun." Nagi said smiling brightly.

Aya rolled his eyes walking down the street past his car.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Nagi asked running after him.

"Shopping, care you join me?" Aya said pointing to a row of shops and a few department stores.

"Sure, I got a credit card." Nagi said falling in step beside the redhead. "Crawford lets me spend what I want as long as it doesn't go over what's in my bank account."

"That must make you popular." Aya said heading into the first store that didn't cater to women only.

"No, being a damn good soccer player makes me popular." Nagi said following Aya around the racks picking out a few shirts as he went. "Sometimes I can go to other people's houses, but I don't really have the true friends I wish I could have."

"You'll get them." Aya said picking out his own cloths. "And if you don't you need to look in other places then among the jocks. When I was in high school I was on the track team but all my friends were in the band. Well in _a_ band anyway."

"Really?" Nagi asked looking at a pair of combat boots as well. "Why is that?"

"I was the lead singer." Aya said smiling a little at the memory. "I think all of them now play for other bands I lost contact after high school."

"Where you any good?" Nagi asked vanishing into the dressing booth next to Aya's.

"I donno." Aya admitted. "I was more interested in painting and track to find out if I could go anywhere with it."

"Farfarello tried to teach my how to play the pots and pans when I was twelve." Nagi said looking himself over in the mirror making sure the shirt fit and wasn't too big. "It didn't work to well he got the idea from watching the Muppets."

"Oh so he was trying to be Animal?" Aya asked looking over his own selections much the same way Nagi was.

"Actually I think he was the inspiration for Animal." Nagi answered settling on three of the shirt and put the others on the rack.

Aya smiled deciding on two shirts, one he wanted to wear for the rest of the night. He led the teen to the check out where they paid for their clothes then went on to the next shop.

A few hours later they returned to the shop to drop off their things and go down stairs where the others had a movie night going. Aya was a little disappointed Mike hadn't called him today, and hoped the man wasn't going to be discouraged because he was giving his attention to the teenager.

"Hey Aya…ah…Nagi…." Omi said his bright smile turning into one of confusion.

"Be nice." Aya warned sitting down in his chair.

"I am nice!" Omi protested angrily. "Just confused."

"Be careful Omi, Nagi glares just as well as Aya dose." Ken warned munching popcorn. "And he kicks well too."

Omi opened his mouth and closed it again shaking his head. "Sit down please Nagi, Schwartz might as well find out about this as well."

Nagi looked just as confused for a moment but took a throw pillow off the couch and sat down on the floor next to Aya's chair leaning again the side of the couch.

"Ok," Omi said cheering up a little. "Next month is my birthday and I'm going to be four." He smiled at his own joke. "Anyway since I'm going to be officially an adult by grandfather is handing Kritiker over to me. And Weiss will be dissolved."

"What do you mean dissolved?" Yohji asked sitting up a little.

"Well you'll get a choice, freedom, real freedom, or you'll be placed on other teams." Omi explained. "If you chose freedom you'll get a retirement fund and a clean record to do with as you please. Basically you can all have your lives back."

The other three exchanged looks.

"You're serious?" Aya said for the first time hoping that he might have a life.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't use this subject." Omi said nodding his head slowly. "But I need to know what you decide in a week at most so Kritiker can start making plans."

"I'm out." Aya said without having to think about it.

"Me too." Ken said.

Yohji stayed quiet for a moment. "I like my life, just not the killing." He said turning to Aya and Ken. "Wanna start a band?"

"I'm going to teach soccer." Ken said happy with his idea.

Nagi raised his hand. "Can I join Kritiker and leave when like them?" he asked hopefully. "I'd like to just go to school for a living."

"Sorry Nagi," Omi said, "Hey Esset is no more why do you still do the job?"

"Oh, well we don't really do assassin work anymore, mostly bodyguard jobs. But Crawford said he isn't paying for my education and it's bad enough Schuldich pays for school now." Nagi explained softly seeming more discouraged now.

"Really?" Aya asked. Not wonder no one went to Nagi's games, Crawford probably forbid Schuldich from attending them. Even if they told him he had to do something social that didn't mean they had to encourage him on it.

"Sorry Nagi, I don't think I can help." Omi said. "I can look into things but don't get your hopes up."

"Its ok," Nagi said sitting back again.

"Can we get on with the movie yet?" Ken asked throwing popcorn at Omi now.

The smaller blond rolled his eyes and turned off the lights and popped the move into the DVD player.

Several hours later Aya carried Nagi upstairs to his spare room and got ready for bed. Since he was watching the teen he couldn't just go over to the bar knowing Mike wouldn't mind him coming in after it closed; thought the bar wouldn't close for another three hours.

Settling into bed he thought about what he had learned about Nagi. The teen was doing better but he was sure below the surface he was hurting a great deal. He knew it wasn't his problem and he knew he really shouldn't interfere but if he could get Nagi the life he deserved….

No he couldn't, if he was getting out of the assassin life and help pay for Aya-chan's school he couldn't take care of a teenager that would need more fanatical stability then he could provide. Even if he stayed with Mike he doubted the man would want to take care of some kid, not when life was going so well for him. Aya always wanted at least one child even if he had to adopt since he knew he was gay at sixteen.

Mike let himself in around three using a spare key Aya had given him. Aya woke up long enough to identify who it was and rolled over scooting a little to let the man slid in next to him.

"I'm leaving the flower business at the end of February." He said yawning a little sniggling into the warm heat Mike provided.

"Why?" Mike asked wrapping his arm around the redhead. "Don't you like flowers?"

"We're going out a business." Aya lied in the dark.

"No really." Mike said knowing by now when Aya lied or not.

"I'm just quitting." Aya said quickly. "I want to do something else with my life."

Mike rubbed his hand through Aya's hair lovingly. "You can bartend for me full time if you want." He said giving Aya an option. "I wouldn't mind it."

Aya smiled a little. "I'll think about it."

888

Two days later Schuldich called to check in and talk to Nagi for a few minutes. Nagi yelled at the German telling him he would rather stay with the redhead then go back to them. Which surprised the hell out of Aya and Schuldich.

"Umm…Nagi you do realize it's not wise to anger people bigger then you right?" Aya asked half joking from where he was reading the listing for movies.

"Aya is getting out and I want to go with him!" Nagi said quickly before either adult could interrupt. He paused then handed over the phone.

Aya sighed taking the phone. "Is he always like this?" he asked Schuldich wearily.

"Mostly." Schuldich answered. "Is that true? You're getting out?"

"Yup," Aya said glaring at Nagi who seemed unfazed by it.

"Ok, tell you what." Schuldich started his voice muffled for a second and a door closed. "Crawfish like's this job, he intends to stay with the band and apparently the drummer and Farfarello are fucking. Half the tour last until the end of the school semester, then I'm coming back for sure. He can stay until then and I'll pay his half of room and board."

Aya relayed the offer to Nagi.

"Please, please, please, please, please." Nagi begged hopping up and down while folding his hands together pleadingly.

"Fine." Aya said rolling his eyes when the teen squealed like a girl and jumped around the living room. "I don't think Nagi's happy about it though he seems depressed."

"Yeah kids, whatcha gonna do?" Schuldich said in mock agreement.

Aya nodded then walked in his room for a bit of privacy. "Hey, I have to ask, why are you making all the decisions? I thought Crawford was the one in charge of everything thing."

"I have custody of Nagi," Schuldich said. "When Crawford brought him in off the streets Esset didn't like that especially because Crawford expected them to train him. So they trained him and gave me custody."

"Ahh." Aya said enlightened. "Well if you're going to let me have him for the next five months you need to come back to sign over temporary custody to me."

"Yeah, I can come next Tuesday." Schuldich said, "I'll have to make arrangements for Crawford and Farfarello's things to be shipped or put in storage anyway. Nagi can get his stuff too, anything he doesn't want in storage."

"Ok, I'll take off work then unless I get a mission." Aya said. "I'll expect your call when you're plane arrives."

88

Mike didn't call again that night. He had already been gone when Aya woke and Aya was really starting to worry. He didn't work until tomorrow night since he was opening tomorrow morning and couldn't stay out so late, but the next day didn't work at all and could stay out as long as he wanted.

However when Mike didn't even come in after the bar closed Aya felt the lack of warm body next to him in bed. He had this sickening feeling Mike didn't like having a teen around. Omi was ok because in a month he would be an adult, but a younger teen was something else. What troubled Aya the most was that he wasn't sure which he would give up if push came to shove. He couldn't simply abandon Nagi, but he really didn't want to give up Mike either.

Then the front door opened and Aya heard Mike walking around in the apartment. First in the living room, taking off his jacket and putting it on the closet; then his shoes to go in the rack. Aya waited for the man to enter the bedroom then realized he wasn't going to. The man moved around in the kitchen again and the TV was turned on to a rerun of a Korean sit-com.

Getting up Aya softly padded to the door and opened it; Mike was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table eating a sandwich with a beer to wash it down.

"Hey," Aya said softly walking further into the room folding his arms across his chest against the cold.

"Hey," Mike answered putting down the sandwich. "Did I wake you?"

"No," Aya answered, truth was he couldn't sleep without Mike there, and that disturbed him a little.

Mike watched the redhead a moment then turned off the TV. "Why don't you go back to sleep? I'll be there in a minute." He suggested picking up the sandwich again. "I just didn't get a chance to catch dinner and I'm starving."

"I wanted to talk to you anyway." Aya said stopping just outside of reaching range. "Nagi's going to be staying with me until the end of the school year. Schuldich will be by Tuesday to sigh the papers."

"Really?" Mike asked interested sipping his beer. "Why's that?"

"Schu is going to be touring with the band for a while, and Nagi begged him so Schu's staying instead of coming back." Aya explained hoping this wasn't going to blow up in his face.

"That's a good idea baby. Kids shouldn't be taken from their schools in the middle of the school year; it makes things hard for them." Mike said beaming proudly at Aya. He downed the rest of his beer and took the dish to the kitchen. "Ready to go back to bed or do you want to stay up for a while?"

Aya smiled coyly suddenly feeling very…awake. "Can't we do both?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows then rushed back into the bedroom Mike following close behind.

They tumbled into bed already undressing each other. Mike was preparing the redhead before Aya could blink and he loved every minute of it. Every touch the older man gave with his hands set Aya's skin on fire making him want more. When the man slid into his body it felt like coming home, Aya couldn't imagine having anyone but him.

And that thought scared the life out of him in more ways then he could fathom.

88

Nagi groaned.

He knew they were having sex! He just knew it! He couldn't hear them but he knew from the silence.

He rolled over pulling his pillow over his head. He was going to need therapy after this.

888

Manx showed up the next morning.

She raised an eyebrow at Nagi sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal but decided to ignore him because the others didn't act like his presence was strange. "Gentlemen." Manx said motioning her arm toward the mission room. Nagi stayed where he was ignoring her while the other four shuffled down to the mission room.

"This might be your last mission." Manx announced popping in the tape and turned off the lights.

The tape ran giving the information for the mission. It was mostly cut and dry, a ring of rapist were drugging unsuspecting people at a bar taking them to a secure location, to rape and sometimes kill the victim. It hadn't been going on for long but the police were at a loss and more and more victims were appearing.

But it wasn't until the location and the names were given that Aya really paid attention.

"This bar, The Rule is owned by ex-military Michael Rule. He and two others; Itoko Osamu and Takashi Harou are behind these heinous acts, they must be brought to justice…."

Aya stepped forward in shock looking at the picture of the man he had seen only this morning.

"Aya?" Manx asked once the lights were turned back on noting the over paleness of the usually pale face.

"He…." Aya started looking at each of his teammates in turn.

Then fainted.

888

888

A/N: sorry if it seems like i'm skiping on the time line, this fic was not meant to be long so the skipping is to save time. hope everyone enjoys anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Hate Every Beautiful Day

Chapter Three

When Aya woke he was lying on the couch. For a split second he thought he had over exerted the night before and coupled with his misgivings about Mike made him hallucinate. No way could Mike be a rapist, that man wasn't the type. Sure he was big in more then one way and knew how to overpower someone, but that didn't mean he used it to force himself on someone.

"You're agents are wrong!" Aya heard Omi presumably argue with Manx. "He isn't like that! We've all met him! He's a good guy."

"You don't know that for sure Omi," Manx argued back. "We have evidence against this guy. All the nights the victims were taken he was alone at the bar all night. What was he doing there then?"

"He was doing me." Aya said sitting up knowing for a fact they were talking about Mike. He glared at Manx. "There's a loft upstairs, the bedrooms finished and the rest of the apartment is half finished. He usually sleeps there since it's too much of a hassle to drive to his apartment at three a.m. just to return a few hours later."

Manx opened her mouth to protest this then paused seeming to go over what he said. "You're sleeping with a target?" she asked exasperated. "Are you insane? You've compromised your position with this mission!"

"It's not like I was given a list of potential targets with a warning not to fuck them." Aya snapped angrily. "Besides I happen to be one of those victims you're talking about and I slept on his couch. He didn't touch me so what dose that tell you?"

"It tells me he couldn't do anything because you knew and he would be caught." Manx argued back. "And then decided to make you his lover so you wouldn't suspect him."

Aya was taken aback by that. Was it? No I couldn't be. "I didn't know Manx." He said getting into her face to say it so no one else could hear. "I just felt sick; I thought I had too much to drink. But I know he didn't touch me, no one touched me."

Manx's expression softened a little then turned to the others. "Give us a moment." She said neutrally. The others nodded and went upstairs. Once they were gone she sat down on the couch and patted the spot beside her. "Now tell me what happened?"

Aya sighed. "Since my sister woke and went off the college I've decided to get a life." He started sitting back a little so he could tell his story. "I've pretty much become Yohji only gay and with steadier fucks. My last so called boyfriend wasn't as nice as I thought he was. He's older and upper class and I thought he was single; until I came to his apartment and his wife answered the door. Then I discovered he was looking for a house boy and figured I was some poor kid that would be grateful for the life he could give me and when I wasn't he would take me by force. Ironically Crawford intervened saving me from Jun and I was let go unharmed."

"Is that way the kids here?" Manx asked interrupting him because she noticed the tears he was trying to hide.

"No, I'll get to that." Aya said shaking his head a little with a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Anyway I found this bar I knew Jun wouldn't find me at. I struck up a conversation with Mike, he liked that I spoke English…." Aya smiled at the memory. "About five drinks later I didn't feel right, Mike noticed and figured that someone drugged my drink so he had one if the bouncers lock me in his office so I could sleep it off without being hurt. I woke up the next afternoon hung over but unharmed, he took me to dinner as an apology, offered me a job which I took because I liked him. One thing led to another and we've been together ever since."

"Don't you think it was odd that he knew your drink was drugged?" Manx asked sympathetically looking at the logical side as well as the emotional since she wasn't directly involved.

"Later I did, but you don't have dumb assassins Manx, just dumb informants." Aya said with a slight sneer at the last word. "I thought about it and concluded that if he had drugged my drink he would have told me I was just drunk, raped me, and thrown me out. But he didn't; we didn't have sex until after I was sober and un-drugged. I figure since we are intervening that I wasn't the first victim."

Manx nodded thinking about the information for a while. "Ok, I can give him points for that, maybe he's not the rapist but that doesn't mean he didn't know about it or that he didn't drug the victims. He could have drugged you and decided after that he wanted you when you were sober…."

"When were these people drugged? Every night or just certain nights?" Aya asked not willing to give up his conviction yet.

Manx handed over the file. "The drugging's occurred on the nights with the most people crowded into the bar, usually when a live band was playing to minimize the chance someone would see something happen." She said pointing out the dates.

Aya nodded looking over the list. "This night here, where you don't have a victim for that night, you can add my name there. It looks like they are only taking one victim; it's probably easier that way less hassle if more then one wakes at the wrong time." He calculated the dates in his head. "I can account for all but two of these days after. Most nights I worked the others I spent time there or he showed up here right after the bar closed. This day we had a mission and I told him not to come by, and this one was last night; he didn't come in until almost two hours later, I didn't get a chance to ask him why he was so late."

Manx looked about to yell at him for brining a target home then stopped herself knowing that Aya had no way of knowing the man was a target to begin with. "Any of the days you were around did you notice anything unusual?" she asked instead.

"Not really. I mean Mike went on his breaks but he usually stayed in sight talking to a customer. Yohji came in a lot he might have noticed something I didn't, but I don't think so." Aya said shaking his head. "The other two men, they are bouncers for the bar, its part of there job to escort drunks to cabs if they can't leave under their own power. No one pays attention to them; they could have been working alone. I mean sometimes they are gone for several minutes and both have cars that could easily fit a body in the trunk with breathing room to spare."

Manx nodded. "Alright you have a case, Mr. Rule will be taken off the target list but he will still be a suspect, if you find out he is behind this I expect him to be taken care of."

Aya nodded his understanding. "I don't believe he is behind this Manx, but I'll keep a look out, just please don't make me kill him."

"Ok," Manx said patting his shoulder. "If you find out he is behind this before you move in I'll assign that part to another team."

"Thank you Manx." Aya said sadly, he really didn't want to see Mike die. Not like this.

"Good, now that that is settled, explain to me why Nagi is here?" Manx said once again all business.

"Well Tuesday I will be getting custody of him until the school year ends." Aya said watching the redhead woman wearily. "Schuldich owes me a big favor."

"And why pray tell are you getting custody of him?" Manx asked annoyed that she hadn't been told any of this.

"Schwartz left Japan to be the bodyguards of a rock band that's currently on tour." Aya said in way of explanation. "Omi confirmed it. They are staying with the band more or less permanently, except Schuldich who has custody of Nagi and will be returning in five months for him."

The woman looked surprised. "Ok, but if he's here to infiltrate it's on your head." She said finally.

"He's here because he plays soccer and is good at it." Aya argued defending the teen. "He wants a normal life and for as long as he lives with me he will have it."

"Good," Manx said. "Keep it that way. I need to go now, but don't forget to watch yourself Aya, now that you know he might try something if he finds out and is behind the rapes." She finished not talking about Nagi this time.

"I'll remember that." Aya said once she had gone.

The misgivings were already forming in his head.

88

Aya called Mike to tell him he would be working at the shop every night for the week and didn't know when he would have the next night available. It was true, he couldn't bear to go to the bar knowing that within a few days he might have to kill his lover.

He had a dilemma with uncovering if Mike was innocent or guilty. Deep down he knew the man was innocent and ignorant of what his employees were doing, but he had been an assassin long enough to know that sometimes deep down wasn't as reliable as the blackest hearts of evil men. He wanted, he needed, to know Mike was innocent; but he knew there was only one way to find out and that was something he dreaded more then anything.

He'd have to confront the man about it, if he was innocent Aya would lose him, if he was guilty Aya would lose him. Either way he lost.

"Aya?" Omi asked looking into the apartment wearily. "Aya? What are you doing here? Weren't you working tonight?"

"I told him I was working here all week." Aya said from where he sat on the couch his knees tucked under his chin.

"Oh," Omi said, "I guess you don't want to face him huh? You're afraid he is guilty after all."

"Does that make me weak?" Aya asked rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Not at all Aya," Omi said walking further into the room and sat down on the couch next to the redhead. "We've all been betrayed by the people we love Aya, you have every right to worry that that's what's happening to you. Remember you were a victim of what those people did, if it had happened to me I would be in the same position you're in now."

"Thanks Omi, that didn't help." Aya said smiling a little.

"Its ok," Omi said leaning against the redhead. "You'll get it eventually."

They sat like that for several minutes until Omi got up to go back to work with a warning that Aya would turn into a pumpkin if he stayed in the dark too long.

Minutes later Nagi came running in. "Mike's here, he doesn't look happy." The teen said then vanished down the hall away from a potential fight.

Aya sighed turning on the lamp next to the couch and stood not wanting to confront the man from a lower position then his own height. When the man walked into the apartment shutting the door behind him firmly Aya was ready for the enviable fight knowing there was nothing he could do to prevent it without blowing his cover and putting Mike in more danger then he already was.

"So," Mike said randomly picking up objects examined them and put them back in their place something he did when he was tying to work something out that he didn't like. "I had a talk with Yohji. I was very surprised he came by seeing as how there is such a large banquet taking up all of _your_ time."

Damn, he knew he forgot to tell Yohji not to go. "Mike," he started searching for a reasonable reason for his lie.

"No, don't worry about it Aya, I get it." Mike interrupted holding out his hand angrily.

Aya froze "Get what?" he asked softly.

"The way you've been acting lately." The larger man said stepping closer to the redhead. "Which is it? You've been seeing someone else? You want to see others? You just don't want to see me anymore? What Aya? I know you've been lying to me about something very important, but I respect that. I'm ok with you getting custody of a teenager that is going to take up a lot of your time; in fact I think it's great what you're doing for him. If you want to leave me you just have to tell me, I'm not going to force you to stay if you don't want to!"

Aya bit his lip. So Mike thought it was because Aya didn't like him anymore, he could live with that; it was wrong but wasn't as bad as what he was thinking. "I don't _want_ to leave you and I'm not seeing anyone else nor do I plan to." He answered slowly knowing what he was about to do was the only way to save himself and Mike.

"But?" Mike said crossing his arms over his chest.

"We….we can't be together anymore." Aya said feeling a tightening in his chest he had only felt one time in his life as he said those words. He could feel the tears in his eyes as his vision blurred and turned away so he wouldn't have the look at the man.

Strong hands gripped his shoulders turning him back around slowly. Carefully the hands lifted to cup the sides of Aya's face whipping away the tears that escaped from violet eyes. "Shh, my love; It will be ok. No one can dictate your life, remember? No one can tell you what you can't do. No one but you or I can say we can't be together. No one."

"You don't understand." Aya said bowing his head so he wouldn't have to look into the man's face and know the truth. "There are things about me that you don't know that I can never tell you and there are things going on now that will make you hate me."

"Let me decide that." Mike said gently pushing the redhead to the couch and sat down beside him. "Tell me why I'm going to hate you?"

Aya sucked in a deep breath thinking of how to word it without giving things away. "I know who drugged me, who has been drugging and raping people from your club." He said slowly.

Mike nodded. "I know too." He said almost making Aya's heart stop until he continued. "That's why I was so late last night; I had to fire them and call the police and file a report."

"What?" Aya said sitting up, but they had gotten the mission this morning, surely Kritiker would have known by now….

"I caught them putting one of their victims into the trunk of their car just after closing." Mike explained. "They ran off but the victim was safe, she was taken to the hospital and I filed a report against them before I came here last night."

Aya stood abruptly, "Excuse me." He said and walked out of the apartment down into the mission room to where Omi was sitting at the computer. "We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Omi asked pausing his typing to give Aya his full attention it wasn't often Aya ever said those words and it usually was something big.

"Mike compromised the mission before we even got the mission." Aya answered, "He just told me he caught Itoko and Takashi with a victim and chased them off then called the police. He had no reason to lie; I wasn't even questioning him about it."

"Then why did we get the mission or at least be called that it was canceled?" Omi asked confused.

"Maybe it has to do with Mike." Aya said leaning against the wall with a heavy sigh. "This is just like Kritiker! They knew I was dating him, how could they not know? This mission was a load of crap to begin with! The rapes were amateur! The police would have caught them eventually, long before we would have been needed, it's not like they have the backing of some politician or something! They just want to know if I'd kill someone I love! They just want to make sure I realize I can never leave even when I know I can!"

"Aya calm down!" Omi said standing up to place his hands on the redhead's shoulders. "If Kritiker wanted that then why not do the same thing to all of us?" he asked logically.

"Because they know I'd be the hardest to convince and control, they already had problems getting me to come back once; they know the only thing that works is having someone I care about die!" Aya said hysterically. "I'm not going to let them do this to me! I'm not going to let them do this to Mike, I love him Omi, I don't want to see him dead!"

"Then break up with him." Omi said softly. "Just until March, tell him to go away until March. If you're so afraid of what's going to happen to him then let him go."

"I can't." Aya sobbed sliding down the wall to the floor. "He's the best thing that's ever happened to me Omi. I never thought I could be happy again, I never thought I could find someone that I would want to spend the rest of my life with. I can't let him go! What if he doesn't want me anymore after? What if he moves on and finds out he didn't love me after all?"

"Then better find that out now then risk his life and find out years from now." Omi said seriously kneeling in front of the redhead. "If he loves you and I think he does he'll understand, he'll give you another chance. And if he doesn't then he wasn't worth all this heartache."

Aya nodded slowly getting to his feet. Omi was right, this wasn't about innocence or guilt, and he had to do what was right to keep Mike safe. "I have to break up with him." He said emotionlessly, a different sort then what Omi was used to; this type was drawn from holding oneself still or else they would shatter into pieces.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Omi asked wearily of that conversation.

"No," Aya said wiping his tears and marched upstairs determined.

Mike waited on the couch where he had been when Aya abruptly left. He looked up when the redhead walked into the apartment and frowned when he got a good look at Aya's expression.

"You have to leave." Aya said trying to keep as much emotion out of his voice as he could. "I-I don't want to see you again."

Mike raised an eyebrow standing as if to do just that. "Why? Did someone tell you, you had to?" he demanded looking angry.

"No one told me to do anything." Aya bit out, 'please leave before I beg you to stay' he thought willing his mask on. "Now leave."

Mike stared at the redhead for a long moment his cool blue eyes calculating. "Stop lying Aya." He said after a moment.

Aya swallowed hard. "Fine, I'm seeing Schuldich, that's why I have custody of Nagi and I'd rather have you gone when he visits Tuesday." He said quickly letting contempt seep into his voice.

"Wrong answer Aya, would you like to go for lie number three or would you like to try the truth this time?" Mike said his voice raising a notch. "Tell me the truth Aya, from your own heart. Do you want me to leave?"

"Yes!" Aya yelled feeling his heart breaking even as he said the word. "Yes I want you to leave! Get out of my life! I don't want you in it any more! Get out!" he was screaming by the end near tears and wanting to take it all back and tell Mike how much he loved him.

The larger man stepped forward menacingly getting right into Aya's face. "Lie number three." He said in a low dangerous voice.

Aya sobbed once before he quelled it. "Please leave and don't come back." He whispered painfully. "Please just go."

Mike nodded side stepping the redhead and walked to the door. He paused with the door open then took out a small box from his pocket and placed it on the table, then without another word left slamming the door behind him.

Aya stood still for a moment then fell to his knees sobbing harshly. Several minutes later Yohji walked into the room tipped off by Omi, and gathered the redhead into his arms holding him comfortingly, letting Aya cry out his pain.

888

"We've checked with the police department," Manx said handing Omi a file. "Mr. Rule did file a statement against his former employees; it was filed after I brought the mission to you."

"So dose that mean the mission is canceled?" Omi asked looking hopeful.

"No," Manx said sternly. "Mr. Rule will be excluded from it, but the other two are still targets, and there is the problem with finding the third person."

Omi nodded. "Aya will be happy Mike isn't a target. They had to break up because Aya feared he would compromise the mission."

Manx sighed. "I think until your birthday it's a good idea for them to be parted." She said sympathetically. "With everything that's been going on Mr. Rule might start to ask questions."

"Sakura knows." Omi pointed out.

"She knows because of circumstances she was involved in. So far Mr. Rule hasn't been directly involved enough to find out." Manx argued her tone telling Omi no to fight her on that. "She is also a child, Mr. Rule isn't."

Omi sighed. "Alright," he said sinking down onto the couch. "I'll tell the others and tell Aya not to go running back to Mike just yet."

Manx nodded. "I know it sounds heartless, but Mr. Rule could be a danger to Aya if he's distracted. Besides what would happen if he found out Aya's an assassin?"

"I don't know." Omi admitted. "I hope he will accept Aya, it broke him just to break up with Mike, I cant imagine what would happen if Mike hates Aya."

"Watch out for him." Manx said putting her hand on the teens shoulder. "I'll be back if I find anything useful."

"Thank you Manx." Omi said politely opening the door for her.

Once the door was closed the teen turned to the kitchen doorway. "You can come out now Aya." He said going on a hunch.

The redhead stepped into the kitchen a haunted look on his face. Omi knew he had heard everything and knew the why's but that still didn't help him any. Aya very badly wanted to go to Mike and knew he couldn't.

"I'm sorry Aya." Omi said sincerely.

Aya nodded slightly then put a box on the kitchen table. Omi paused for a moment staring at the small velvet box then picked it out and opened it. Inside was a simple diamond ring made for a man with a wider band holding the gem.

"Did he give this to you?" Omi asked looking up into the redhead's eyes.

"Yes," Aya said softly.

"Aya, its just a few more weeks, after that you can tell him it was a mistake or something." Omi said trying to be optimistic.

Aya shook his head. "No, Manx is right I put Mike in danger every time I see him. Maybe no longer from Schwartz but there are plenty of enemies out there that don't care of I'm still an assassin or not. They wouldn't hesitate to use him against me. I'd never live with myself if he died because of me."

"I really am sorry Aya." Omi said handing the box back.

"I know," the redhead said, "There is nothing you can do."

"You really do love him don't you?" the teen asked.

"Yes," Aya said softly. "I don't think I ever felt this way about anyone before. I don't think I ever will again."

Omi nodded thinking of someone he loved and couldn't tell. "When this is all over, I want you to do me a favor Aya." He said sternly.

"What's that?" Aya asked absently.

"When this is all over, I want you to go to him." Omi said making it an order. "I don't want you spending the rest of your life unhappy. I know he'll understand. Don't live to regret letting him go."

For once in several days a small smile crossed the redhead's lips. "I'll take that into consideration." He promised. "You might want to take your own advice." Then he turned and walked back upstairs.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Omi called after him frowning at the cryptic remark.

888

Four days later another person was snatched from Mike's bar.

Weiss was pretty sure that whoever the third person was hired a new crew to get his victims or there was a fourth already in the bar no one knew about. Yohji had been watching the bar from a building across the street looking for anything suspicious. He didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, but took pictures of everyone that left with a drunk person and everyone escorted to a cab. So far it all looked legit.

That was until the police showed up around midnight.

"Hey guys," the blond said into his com surveying the area as the police started questioning people. "Police are here, looks like someone noticed a friend got taken."

"We'll be there shortly." Omi said over the line.

Half an hour later the four assassins were watching the police mill about from the roof of the building. They could tell the police weren't getting anywhere and an hour after that the bar was closed allowing everyone to go home. So they waited.

Half an hour later Mike walked into the alley with four bags of trash. He dumped them inside a dumpster while Omi looked at them with an infrared scoop, then went back inside.

"Just trash." Omi confirmed. Aya glared at him and the little blond backpedaled. "I'm not saying he was doing anything but something could have been hidden in the trash that he wouldn't know about."

"Aya, you mind isn't on the mission, why don't you go home." Yohji suggested for he was the only one who could get away with it.

"No," Aya hissed. "I have to see this through."

"Guys," Ken interrupted pointing to a car coming down the street. "That car already left here." He said.

The four watched as the car pulled onto the far end of the parking lot where it wouldn't be noticed or heard and parked next to a car that was assumed to have been left by a drunk. Omi pointed the camera at the parked car's trunk then nodded as the scope held a heat signature. Quickly they made their way out of the building and raced across the street on the other side of the bar so they wouldn't be seen.

Carefully the picked their way along the deserted cars watching for any surprises. Thankfully no one else was watching them, and it just so happened that the four men were all together. Weiss spread out each taking a man they were pretty sure were all guilty; two of the men were already suspects, the third a cab driver, and the fourth a man Aya remembered seeing around the bar a lot.

It was all they needed to carry out the mission. As one they acted, taking out their target before the men could react.

The first former bouncer fell with an arrow in his throat gurgling on his own blood, a fixed stare of surprise on his face. The second choked to death by Yohji's wire feudally clawing at his throat as he went down. Ken sliced the cab driver before the man could turn.

Aya had a slightly harder time as the fourth man seemed to have anticipated an attack and stopped the sword with a knife of his own. Aya backed up a pace staying clear of the knife and calculated his next move. He lunged using a combination that first deflected the knife then used his own momentum to impale the man to the hilt as the knife clattered to the ground. Aya shifted allowing the boy to slip off the blade and used a practiced move to flick the blood off his Katana so it could be sheathed.

Turning from the body, his body weary from the fight and the emotional toll it took on him to kill the man that not only wanted to do him harm but took the best thing in his life away from him. Then he looked up and met the cool blue eyes of the very man he never wanted to see while on a mission.

Mike stared at them from halfway across the parking lot his cold stare bore into Aya as he took in what had just happened. Slowly he came closer to get a better look, not at the bodies but at the redhead.

"Is this why you wanted me to leave?" Mike asked his voice flat. "Where you just using me to get to them?"

"Yes," Aya said softly. "And no."

"Then why?" the blond man asked getting right into Aya's face unafraid.

"Why what?" Aya asked putting up his wall of indifference. "Why did I tell you to leave or why did I meet you in the first place?"

"Why not both?" Mike asked, "Since we're on the subject, why go through all the trouble?"

"Guys, would you mind talking about this somewhere else?" Yohji interrupted popping the trunk of the other car and lifted out an unconscious young man that looked disturbingly like Aya. "Holy shit."

"I think we can safely say you were the last target for them Aya-kun." Omi said stepping forward to take the young man's vitals. "We should take him to the hospital."

"You do that," Aya said stepping away from Mike. "We're done here."

"No we are not!" Mike hissed grabbing Aya's arm, it came away bloody from the dead man's blood.

"Yes we are." Aya snapped hiding his own pain behind his walls. He wanted more then anything to be held by the man and know everything was ok; but knew that couldn't happen now. "Forget about me ok? Just pretend you never met me. You'd be a lot safer and happier."

"Tell me why Aya!" Mike argued.

Aya turned walked back up to the man resisting the urge to fall into the man's embrace. "Because, if I don't get you killed by association, then you will get my killed by distraction. I'm dangerous for you Mike; and you're dangerous for me. Move on, forget about me." He turned away again walking off quickly so Mike wouldn't see his tears.

The man didn't stop them as they left and of course the police didn't even suspect him when they investigated the deaths. Ken refused to let Aya drive in his state certain he would drive the car into a light pole. The redhead didn't protest this; his hands trembled so badly he could barely buckle his seatbelt.

When the reached home Aya went about the routine of cleaning up, his clothing went into a vat to destroy the blood and he got a thorough washing in the shower. When he was changed into sleep wear he threw himself onto his bed and cried himself to sleep.

888

Schuldich arrived two days later.

Being a telepath he immediately knew something was wrong then carefully searched Aya's mind for the answer.

"Are you sure you still want to take Nagi?" the German asked in concern for Aya's state of health. "I can stay, it's not a problem."

"I'll be fine." Aya said tonelessly shoving the papers at Schuldich to sigh.

"I doubt that." Schuldich said but signed anyway. "I can make you forget him." He offered.

"No," Aya said quickly, "I want to remember. It's all I have."

Schuldich nodded in understanding. "You do know that when Crawford finds out he'll make good on his promise and kill him."

"Tell him not to." Aya said annoyed at the morbid attempt to cheer him up. "He didn't do it; I did."

Schuldich let the subject drop. "I'm going to take Nagi over to the apartment so he can get his things. Do you want to help pack everything up? You look like you need a good distraction."

"I'm fine." Aya said again taking the papers and put them in a folder to be filed later.

"Sure you are." The German said sarcastically. He got up slipping on his coat so he could leave. For the most part Aya ignored him with a distracted cast to his mind that told Schuldich that he wasn't really paying attention to anything any more. This was hitting him harder then he was letting on; even to himself. "You're going to make yourself sick you know, and then what am I going to do with Nagi?"

He frowned when Aya made no remark to his comment. This was really bad, but he couldn't do anything about it. Aya would eventually move on, even if he never trusted another with his heart again. He wished he know Mike's side of all of this, Aya's mind was full of too many assumptions.

Shaking his head he retrieved Nagi and left the house. His thoughts wandered as he contemplated all that had happened since he had last seen Aya. It really was too bad such a good thing had to end. Especially like it had. He needed to know what Mike thought of this development. Did he still love Aya? Was he confused about what had happened and didn't know what to think? Did he hate Aya because of what Aya was? Aya wouldn't be an assassin for much longer, he had read in Omi's mind that the plan to give the others their freedom was sincere and he intended to carry it out.

Which meant in a few weeks Aya wouldn't have to kill again, he could get on with his life and no one would care to get rid of him because he was no longer a threat. And the fact Schwartz had made it known if anyone were to kill the Kittens it would be them; others didn't see the gain in killing any of them except in revenge. Those that might want revenge were dead now or too powerless to do anything about it. Aya wasn't in danger anymore, he deserved to be happy.

He realized he was headed for a bar just as it came into view. The place was closed this time of day but he could sense Mike was inside doing inventory. Carefully Schuldich parked which Nagi didn't protest and just let himself drift for a moment over Mike's surface thoughts and memories.

The man was hurt by all of this, as deeply as Aya was. He didn't know why Aya pushed him away and suspected it wasn't because of the redhead's secret occupation. He didn't know what to think of that either, but he rememberd the conversation from nights before about how Aya was leaving the flower job; which could have been code for leaving the other occupation. He wanted to know why Aya killed people before he passed judgment; he wanted to give Aya a chance to tell him everything. He knew Aya wasn't coming back and he wasn't welcome which meant his questions wouldn't be answered. He was terribly heartbroken. He had even planed to ask Aya to marry him before all of this.

He still wanted Aya to marry him even after everything that happened.

He loved Aya.

"Damn." Schuldich muttered. "Red fucked up royally didn't he?"

"No one will tell me what happened." Nagi answered. "I just know they had a major falling out and it had to do with their last mission."

Schuldich nodded. "Mike was one of the targets until they got proof that he wasn't involved." He said pulling away from the curb and headed back in the right direction. "Aya believes Kritiker was testing him to see if they could make him stay. As much as he loves Mike he doesn't want him killed either."

"That sucks." Nagi said staring out the window.

"It dose, Aya will never tell Mike the truth; and that's all Mike wants." Schuldich said. "Stubborn fool."

"Yeah," Nagi agreed. "I bet Mike would understand and accept Aya for who he is. I kinda envy them."

"Why?" Schuldich asked interested.

"Because, I'll never have that. That's the kind of love that only happens periodically." Nagi said catching a glance at the bar in the rearview mirror.

"Don't sell yourself short Nagi," Schuldich said wisely. "There is someone out there for everyone. Maybe not love like theirs but your own special something."

"I won't get my hopes up." Nagi said softly. But maybe he could do something for Aya.

888

Omi looked at them when they returned two hours later with Nagi's belongings. The little blond looked terribly confused for a moment then shook his head.

"Forget it, I don't want to know." He said then retreated into the shop.

Schuldich smiled. "I like that." He said heading upstairs.

"What could you possibly like about that?" Nagi asked perplexed as he set one of his boxes on the dresser.

"It was funny." Schuldich said setting his own box down next to Nagi's. "I've never seen him do that before."

"I've seen him do a lot of things you've never seen him do." Nagi countered opening his box and started unpacking. "I've seen the lot of them do things we never saw before. Do you know Aya actually wanted to go to my game? He wasn't trying to be nice and after we went out to dinner and went shopping. I've never done that before in my life!"

"Ah, Chibi I'm heartbroken. You like Aya more then you like me." Schuldich complained good naturedly. "I'd go to you're games but Crawford always had things for me to do. I think he didn't want me to go."

"I have a game tomorrow." Nagi said abandoning his box and stood with his hands on his hip daring Schuldich to say he couldn't go. "Crawford isn't here to tell you, you can't go this time."

"You're right." Schuldich said nodded. "Then I'll go, I don't have to be back in Europe until Friday anyway. Oh that reminds me I got red a gift!"

"Hey what about me?" Nagi asked with a pout as the German turned and walked out of the room.

"All in due time Chibi!" Schuldich called from the hall way. "You just have to open the right box."

Nagi raised an eyebrow thinking about the meaning of that answer. Then he grinned and went back downstairs to get the other boxes.

Meanwhile Schuldich retrieved a package from his carry on bag and went to Aya's room. The door was left ajar so Schuldich simply let himself in; Aya was on the bed half asleep curled in a miserable ball. He turned himself over so his back was facing the German but made no other protests to the man's presence. Schuldich sat down on the bed reaching out to brush a few strands of hair from the young man's face.

"Hurts don't it?' Schuldich asked. "Loosing people we love hurts. Especially when that person isn't really gone."

"What do you want Schuldich?" Aya asked softly his voice thick from unshed tears.

"Why won't you tell him?" Schuldich asked setting the package down next to the redhead. "He still loves you, you know. He wants to know the truth."

"I can't." Aya protested stubbornly. "I can't do that."

"Why?" Schuldich asked. "Are you afraid he will hate you? He won't. Are you afraid he will just become another Jun? He won't. He loves you Aya, more then even he knows. He's seen wars and he knows which one's to fight. He wants to fight you on this, but he respects what you want."

"Leave me alone Schuldich." Aya interrupted rolling over a little more to hide his face in his pillow.

Schuldich shook his head and stood. "Think of it this way kitten. Which hurts more; knowing that he will accept you but not taking the risk, or him doing what you know he won't?"

Aya lay still for a long moment seeming to mill over the German's words, and then his shoulders started to shake. The young man cried into his pillow with heart wrenching sobs that made the German gather him into his arms before he really realized what he was doing. But it was alright, Aya accepted the shoulder to cry on gratefully. No words were exchanged except words of comfort and encouragement.

Finally the sobbing subsided and the breathing evened and before Schuldich knew it Aya was deeply asleep. Still he continued to hold the emotionally scared redhead using his own brand of comfort to help ease the hurts so Aya could either move on or take the next step to confronting his demons.

So absorbed in his task that he didn't see Nagi leaving the doorway a look of determination on his face. It would be hours before anyone knew the teen was gone.

8888

88888

A/N: I like cliffys. sorry i didn't update sooner, no one reviewed so i forgot i had something to update. thats my story and i'm sticking to it!

next chapter is the last, will Mike take Aya back? will they live happily every after? what will i do with my hair? R&R and find out!

as always if you give an unsigned review and ask a question you want answered, please leave an email, a good format is to subsetute the 'at' sign for the acctual word at, or tell me you left your email so if it doesnt show up in the review i might make the ecception to post a reply on the A/N. however i will not dedicate a chapter just to answer reviews. i do apreceate your reviews though.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this is so late i keep forgetting i hadnt posted it yet. so this is it the last chapter, enjoy!

Hate Every Beautiful Day

Chapter Four

Mike sat in his office going over payroll when he heard the main door open and close. Certain he simply didn't shut it all the way- though he thought he locked it- he set his work aside and got up to check.

A teenager stood looking around as he picked his way across the semi-sticky floor to the office. Mike recognized him as the teen Aya was getting custody of.

"Aya isn't here." Mike said ready to offer the kid a ride back home. "And children aren't really allowed in here, even when closed."

The teen bit him lip lightly. "I came here to talk to you Mr. Rule-san." He said softly a sure sign of nerves for Mike usually saw this kid as open and out spoken.

"Does Aya know you're here?' Mike asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"No," Nagi said stepping closer. "He's asleep, Schu is watching over him."

Mike nodded. "Go home kid." He said dismissively taking the statement the wrong way.

"Please." Nagi begged taking another step closer. "I'm worried about Aya; he's making himself sick over you! Not even Schuldich can convince him to come talk to you. He still thinks he's going to get you killed. But I know you need to know the truth, you deserve that much."

"I don't see how it is your business to tell me for him." Mike said roughly. "It's up to him to tell me what I want to know."

"He'll kill himself before he realizes he can." Nagi argued. "Please it's important!"

Mike sighed then led the boy to his office and sat him down in the chair in front of the desk. "Alright what do I need to know?"

Nagi settled into his seat and thought for a moment about how best to start. "You were military right? Here in Japan and not just on a ship?" he started.

Mike nodded. "Yes, I was stationed at the base."

"Then you probably heard of the originations here, the underground and unofficial policing agencies?" Nagi went on choosing his questions carefully.

"A few, other then the Yakuza." Mike confirmed patently.

"Then have you heard of the origination called Kritiker?" Nagi asked.

"Nothing official, only rumors." Mike said.

"Aya works for them." Nagi said watching the man's reaction.

Mike didn't have one other then interest. "Why?" he asked.

Nagi shrugged. "Remember the one day Takatori Reji was Prime Minister?" he asked not waiting for an answer. "Aya killed him in both revenge and because he was a great danger to Japan and the rest of the world." Nagi said. "It isn't my place to tell you why on the revenge; but it was justified."

"Oh," Mike said. "Go on."

Nagi nodded. "He is an assassin yes; but more in the lines of secret police. The targets he and the others were given were because the police couldn't legally do anything themselves. But Omi' is being given the organization as a birthday present from his grandfather. And while this type of assassin is a necessary evil, he gave them the choice to fully and genuinely retire. I know Aya was thinking of you when he accepted that."

Mike sat back in his chair milling over what the teen had said. "Alright I can accept that as long as he never killed an innocent."

"Never," Nagi confirmed. "They were never told to kill an innocent…until…" he paused biting his lip again. "What you saw that night…. It was their last mission. But it hit Aya hardest. You see you were on the targets list."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked after a long silence. "And he just went along with it? That's a little hard to believe."

"He didn't go along with it." Nagi said a little happy that Mike didn't believe Aya would just take it all as truth. "After he fainted he fought tooth and nail for you to me taken off that list. Which is a big no, no. Ken tried to get a friend off the target list before and was told if he tried again he was dead. So you can imagine what risk he took."

"And this is why he decided we can't see each other anymore?" Mike asked leaning back in his seat again.

"Sort of." Nagi confessed, "Once he explained everything to his boss and it was discovered why exactly they thought you were guilty he was certain that Kritiker was trying to make him kill you because of your relationship."

"Ah," Mike said raising an eyebrow again. "I take it they aren't?"

Nagi shook his head. "No, the original agents that investigated were idiots. They checked out the bar once or twice but mostly stick to outside. They didn't even connect Aya to you or Kritiker; they dismissed him all together when they eliminated him as a suspect. So everything was an unfortunate coincidence."

"Very unfortunate." Mike agreed standing. He stretched a little then grabbed his car keys off the desk. "How did you get here?"

"Two buses and the subway." Nagi answered standing as well.

Mike nodded. "Come on, I'll take you home."

888

"You're grounded." Was the first thing Schuldich said when Nagi opened the apartment door with Mike following. Then the German dragged the teen back out the door to give the two some privacy.

Mike quietly shut and locked the door behind them then went to Aya room where the redhead was sleeping.

Aya really didn't look good. His skin was paler then usual; there were dark circles under his eyes showing how little sleep he had gotten. It reflected his own sleepless nights carefully he climbed into the bed under the covers with the redhead. Aya shifted into his embrace rolling over to burry his face in Mike's chest.

It took a few minutes to fully wake up, but it was encouraging that he didn't pull away. "What are you doing here?" Aya asked softly.

"I had an interesting talk today." Mike said conversationally. "Your friends really care about you. They didn't think you would come around on your own."

"Umm…" Aya agreed snuggling closer. "You're not mad?"

"Of course not." Mike said as if that was a stupid question. "I wish you trust me enough to tell me what was going on."

"It wasn't trust that was the problem." Aya said shifting so he wouldn't have to look at the man. "I fear for your safety."

"I'll be fine," Mike assured him sternly. "You'll be fine. We'll both be fine together."

"You don't sound convincing enough." Aya murmured.

"Really?" Mike asked closing his eyes. He leaned down and kissed the redhead tenderly. "What should I do to convince you?"

Aya batted his eyes playfully. "You can't think of anything?" he asked as his hand slowly traveled down Mike's chest to his groin.

Mike groaned." You don't play fair." He said in mock complaint. He grabbed the redheads arm so he would hurt him and rolled over so he was on top. Aya nodded softly as their groins were rubbed together through soft cotton and hard denim.

"You don't either." The redhead moaned as Mike sucked on a pulse point just below Aya's ear.

Mike grinned viewing the soft bruise with satisfaction. "No one ever said I play fair." He said then started removing the redhead's clothing kissing the pale skin as it was revealed. Soon the man below him was naked.

"You so beautiful," Mike said softly taking in the sight of ivory skin and slender limbs. He leaned down to kiss the perfect flat belly, his hands caressing the redhead's sides firmly so it wouldn't tickle.

"I love you," Aya whispered his chest heaving slightly as he reached out with one hand to caress the side of Mike's face.

For a brief moment Mike had a flashback of Aya's pale hands around his katana as he killed the man behind the rapes. Jumping back out of Aya's grasp he looked around to avoid the look of hurt on the redhead's face. For that moment Mike was scared; not because of what Aya had done but because even then he wanted to take the younger man in his arms and hold him forever.

Then he spotted the velvet box sitting on the dresser and remembered how he was going to face the fear. He got off the bed and grabbed the box before turning back to face Aya.

"I wanted to run when I saw you that night," he stared slowly keeping his eyes locked with the violet of the redhead's. "I wanted to run to you and hold you in my arms and protect you from all the evils of this world. I realize now that I can't do that. You are as apart of that world as you are this one. But there is something I can do." He knelt next to the bed taking the same hand that caressed his face into his own. "I will walk with you where ever your life leads you. I will cherish every moment with you for a long as I live. I will hold you when no one else can. I will love you in this life and the next. Fujimiya Aya; will you marry me?"

Aya stared at the man for a long moment unshed tears making his eyes bright. Then he threw himself into Mike's arms kissing him passionately. "Yes," he whispered between kisses. "Yes, yes, I will marry you!"

Mike smiled pulling Aya back long enough to slip the ring on the redhead's finger. Then he kissed the younger man placing his large hands on the firm ass pressing Aya against him. Gently he stood holding the redhead in his arms and settled them back onto the bed.

Their love making was slow and passionate. When Mike entered his lover he held nothing back. He reveled in every gasp and moan; he encouraged the slender fingers that molded into his back as Aya reached his climax.

After, they lay under the covers Aya had his head on Mike's chest content to stay there. "We're going to need a bigger place." Mike said conversationally. "How about a house? Or a town house with a garden on the roof?"

"Sounds nice," Aya said sleepily.

"Of course we'll have to have the bedroom sound proofed; we wouldn't want to give the kid a permanent blush." Mike went on running his fingers through Aya's hair.

Aya sat up abruptly. "Crap!" he exclaimed, "Schuldich is going to kill me!"

"Relax," Mike said pulling Aya back down again. "They left to give us some privacy."

The redhead groaned, "That's even worse!" he moaned his voice muffled by his hands covering his face. Mike chuckled and held Aya closer.

8888

Two weeks later was Omi's birthday.

Mike closed down the bar for the night so the little blond's party could be held there. Schuldich had returned with Crawford, Farfarello, and the band Naked Pink to help celebrate. Nagi even attended after promising to not try and sneak alcohol when no one was looking.

Even Manx and Berman were coaxed into joining the festivities.

"Ran!" Aya-Chan squealed when she entered the bar and latterly pounced on her brother. She pulled back taking his hand in hers then felt the ring on his finger. She looked at it her smile growing wider, "what's this?" she asked then started to bounce a little. "What_ is_ this?"

"Aya," Mike said from behind them touching the redhead's shoulder.

Aya opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by his sister.

"Aya?" the girl repeated dumbly. "Why is that man calling you Aya?"

The redhead opened his mouth again and closed it several times. He knew there was something he forgot to mention to Mike, but he thought he had already covered the name and sister. He knew Aya-Chan knew nothing about the engagement he was going to tell her tonight. But he also thought she knew about the name thing.

From the expression on her face, apparently not.

"Why don't we talk in the office?" Aya asked finally knowing Omi wouldn't want his party ruined by a fight.

Mike nodded silently leading the way to his office and shut the door behind them for privacy. Aya-Chan looked around curiously then sat down on the couch looking worried.

Aya glanced at Mike nervously. "I guess I should start with introductions?" he asked waiting for the blond to nod. The redhead sighed. "Mike this is my sister Aya; Aya this is Mike Rule….my fiancé."

The girl raised an eyebrow and Aya feared the worse rejection, he didn't want the last of his family hating him because he was gay. But again she surprised him. "Why didn't you tell me you where dating anyone? When did you two get engaged? When's the wedding?" the girl demanded rising to her feet to poke the redhead in the chest hard.

"Ow…" Aya complained, "I didn't want to tell you over the phone. We've been engaged for two weeks now, and we don't have a wedding date yet."

Aya-Chan shorted. "Of course you don't, men, really you don't plan anything out!"

"You're not mad?" Aya asked weakly.

"Mad about what?" the girl asked, "Mad your gay and didn't tell me; or mad your getting married and didn't tell me?"

"Umm…both?" Aya tried.

Aya-Chan shook her head in exasperation. "Are you sure you want to marry him?" she asked Mike then slapped her brother on the chest. "Of course I'm not mad! I love you, nothings going to change that!" she grinned mischievously. "Besides who else is going to give the bride away?"

Aya blushed bright red.

Mike smiled, "I can see you in a white dress love." He said seeming serious.

"Hey!" Aya said outraged then pouted. "I'm not wearing a dress! Or white!"

"Of course not love." Mike said agreeably kissing Aya on the forehead.

Aya's pout deepened. "I'm the woman aren't I?"

"No, you're yourself." Mike said, "We're just teasing you."

"Anyway!" Aya-Chan said loudly. "Why do you keep being called Aya?"

"Kritiker changed my name." Aya said taking out his ID to show it to her. "Remember I went by your name when you were asleep, s they just changed my name. If it makes you uncomfortable I can change it back."

"Can I change my name?" Aya-Chan asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not." Aya said smiling a little at his sister.

"Cool!" Aya-Chan said happily then disappeared back into the party.

"Now's she's going to change her name every year." Aya said with a sigh happily allowing Mike to wrap his arms about him. He leaned against the larger man for a while content to be held.

"Want to go back to the party?" Mike asked after a while.

"Sure," Aya said but didn't move.

Behind him Mike chuckled cupping Aya's chin in his hand tipping his face up and kissed him gently.

8888

Mike moved into Aya's apartment a week after Omi's birthday. Since Nagi was living with Aya until the end of the school year they decided to share Aya's apartment until then, then move into the loft above the bar after.

Schuldich had gone back with the others much to Mike's relief as every time they met alone in the hall the German would threaten death if he didn't take care of Aya. It was very touching and very creepy. Nagi's school team was away at championship games along with Ken as an adult chaperone.

Things were mostly quiet.

They were still deciding if the shop would stay open, but it didn't look like it would. Ken wanted to take over couching at Nagi's school in the fall when the other one retired; Yohji was very content to live off his retirement for the rest of his days. And Aya was going to go back to school. Not the art school in California, but the best arts school in Japan.

It would all work out. Mike had surprised him by sending in a school application and handed him the acceptance letter. Then he bought as many art supplies as he thought Aya would need and build a small studio one the roof of the bar so Aya could use the view to paint undisturbed. Then Mike decided giving Aya surprises was a good thing since the redhead tended to pounce on him for hot wild sex after.

Everything was going great. Aya even forgot about Jun.

That is until the letters started.

Opening his mail box Aya removed three letters and a black envelope. The first letter was addressed to Mike from a local band according to the return address. The second a letter from Nagi telling him they were having fun touring and were winning more games then lost. The third was from Schu asking if Mike was mistreating him yet because he was bored.

The last simply had his name on it and nothing else, not even a postage stamp. Frowning Aya opened it carefully and pulled out a think block of parchment with bold black letters on it.

'_I'm coming for you bitch.'_

Aya ripped it up and threw it away.

Two days later he received another one with a similar threat. Again he threw the message away but limited his activities.

Mike got the mail next on his way home from the bar. He had noticed Aya hadn't gotten his mail for two days and got it himself. He found four black envelopes all with Aya's name on them and frowned a little. He was aware of the fan girls, it would be just like one of them to figure out which mail box was Aya's and send him stalker fan mail.

"You got mail." Mike said tossing six envelopes to the redhead lying on the couch watching TV.

Aya picked up the first two but left the black one's alone. "Schu's usual threats about dismemberment should you break my heart; I think Farfie and that drummer are getting close if this is all Schu has to talk about." He commented reading over the first letter with a slight smile. "Should I write him back and tell him Nagi ran away with Ken?"

"I think Nagi told Schu Ken was going on his trip." Mike pointed out absently reading over his bills.

"Hmmm…." Aya mused opening the letter from Nagi. "The team got into the finals; they should be home next week unless they get a tie."

"That's good, I hope they win." Mike said noting Aya wasn't even looking at the other four letters as he went back to watching TV.

Later Mike found the letter in the trash as he was taking it out before headed for work. Aya had begged off working that night claiming he was tired and wanted to get some sleep. Curious Mike took the letters thinking to get his kicks out of fan girls declaring their love to someone they didn't know when he went on break.

888

At two a.m. Mike closed the bar leaving clean up and other matters for the morning. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep. Getting into his car he drove home in the light traffic parking in the back alley where Ken kept his motorcycle. He yawned while unbuckling his seat belt then noticed the four letters on the passenger seat next to him. Turning on the over head light he picked them up and tore open the first one taking out the thick parchment. Absently he wondered what fan girl would get such expensive paper then he read the words.

'_I'm coming for you bitch.'_

Wide eyed Mike opened the next one.

'_I'm almost here.'_

Then the third.

'_I see you.'_

And finally the fourth.

'_I have you now.'_

Scrambling out of the car Mike ran upstairs. By this time of night Yohji would be home and asleep if he wasn't with a one night stand. Omi had moved out to live with his grandfather. Since Ken was away with Nagi, that left Aya home alone.

"Aya!" Mike yelled when he found their apartment door wide open. He ran inside with no thought to his safety and stopped inside the living room.

Jun had Aya by the neck a gun with silencer pressed against the redhead's temple. The man smiled insanely at Mike, Aya stared at him in fear.

"Ahh… Mike is it?" Jun said, "I've heard so much about you. How you've touched what is mine with your filthy gaijin hands. I'm here to take back my whore."

"Let him go." Mike growled.

Jun put his finger on the trigger. "Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't move an inch if you value his life any." He titled his head to the side a little. "But you don't seem the type to understand such a statement." He moved the gun away from Aya's head and fired; Mike grunted and fell to the floor. "That was fun." Jun continued and dragged Aya out the door screaming his lover's name.

8888

Yohji had not come in for the night yet, nor was he gone until the next day. He wasn't as drunk as he wanted to be due to the fact that his car had broken down on the highway forcing him to walk half a mile to catch a cab. Pissed and sobering he trudged upstairs toward his apartment and was met with a peculiar sight.

Aya never kept his apartment door open. Ever. He had strict rules about his living space and those living within it had to abide by the rules as well. And the first rule was to shut the door after entering or leaving.

Being the detective he was Yohji cautiously tip-toed to the door and peered inside careful not to allow his head in shooting position. He didn't see anything at first since the light was off, then a shadow moved and groaned just a little from a few feet away. Reaching out Yohji flipped on the light switch and gasped; Mike lay in a pool of blood, his side blossomed red with blood not far from the kidney and liver. It was hard to tell if the darkness of the blood was from a liver bleed or because it had accumulated and started to dry in one area.

One thing he knew for sure: either Aya was missing or lay dead somewhere else in the apartment.

Carefully Yohji entered the apartment aware a shooter could still be lurking around. He reached Mike's side and felt for a pulse; it was there, it was weak but steady.

"Jun," Mike said in a soft voice conserving his strength, "He took Aya."

"Do you know where?" Yohji asked pressing his hand against the wound.

"No," Mike said swallowing a bit. "He was stalking Aya before this, but no one knew."

Yohji nodded, "I'm going to call for an ambulance; you'll live as long as we get you to a hospital soon. Then I'm going to find Aya. Alright?"

"I want that man dead," Mike answered.

"Believe me, when I find him he will be." Yohji said pressing Mike's hand against the shot and got up to call for a Kritiker medical team. His next call was to Omi to tell him what happened; Omi in turn told him that Aya had a tracker implanting on his body, it was only activated by a code just for such a case. Aya knew it was there, Crawford had told him he would need it after he broke up with Jun.

Yohji waited long enough for the medical team to arrive then rushed down stairs to activate the tracker. A map of the city came up and a red dot flashed then gave an address and an estimated time it had been there- nearly two hours- maybe not enough to for Aya to have been killed, he hoped.

Omi met him at the door just as Yohji rushed out while putting on his working gear. He had promised himself nothing would get him to wear it again; but sometimes something were more important then the promise.

"Where is he?" Omi asked leading the way to a car that was waiting for them.

"Slaughter house," Yohji said getting behind the wheel and sped into traffic. "I can guess on what he plans on doing with Aya."

"What do you think he's going to do?" Omi asked looking a bit pale.

"Bleed him." Yohji said his lips tightly drawn. "Slaughter houses hang their meat on hooks and cut in places on the bodies so the blood can drain. If he knows what to do Aya can be dead in a very short time."

"And if he doesn't?" Omi asked looking over at his once teammate and friend.

"Then Aya will die very slowly." Yohji said glancing at the little blond. "But we will have a chance at saving him."

Omi nodded, "then let hope this bastard doesn't know what he's doing."

"Yeah," Yohji agreed, 'but I'm afraid he probably will.'

8888

Aya woke when something cold hit his face. He sputtered against the ice water and opened his eyes struggling a bit against his bindings. He was suspended mid-air about three feet from the ground. He was barefoot and his pant legs had been cut to allow chains to connect him to the floor.

"Hello my love," Jun said from a few feet away holding a bundle of razor wire in his gloved hands. "I told you no one else would have a slut like you. You don't listen."

"Let me go, and I'll kill you quickly." Aya growled.

Jun laughed, "Oh your going to kill me? The little whore is going to kill me?" he stepped forward and slapped the redhead hard. "Face it little boy, there is only one reason you are a flower boy. Its because your too weak to do anything else but play with flowers and lay on your back while real men fuck you!"

Aya spit in Jun's face, "You know nothing about me asshole!" he yelled, "If you did you would have searched me for a tracker."

Jun snorted, "and why would you need a tracker?" he asked mockingly. "Just incase you deliver your ass to the wrong house?" he pressed a button on a cable to lower the chains a little, careful of Aya's feet he grabbed the redheads chains and wound some of the razor wire around the pale wrists. "Tell me if this hurts baby," he whispered clamping the wire down to cut into Aya's flesh.

Aya forced back a scream as both the wire and the chains bit into his arms causing blood to flow freely down his arms. The chains were raised again and the same was done to his ankles.

Jun smiled at his handy work stepping back to take off his gloves. "I had contemplated slitting your throat but I want you alive as long as possible as you die. The wire will insure you will be dead before your blood can clot. It will be days before anyone finds you."

"Are you going to stay and watch?" Aya asked through the pain.

"Why?" Jun asked tilting his head to one side. "You're already dead."

Aya's eyes rolled in the back of his head. He was feeling faint already; the wire must have cut an artery. He wanted to struggled, but then again why? Mike was probably dead by now and it was all his fault, he should have said something about the letters. He didn't think Jun would really do what he threatened; he had hoped it was just a ploy to scare him.

"I'm sorry Mike," Aya whispered closing his eyes and bowed his head.

Jun smiled, "You'll see your lover in hell whore." He said in satisfaction and started to turn away.

Aya opened his eyes feeling more then seeing the flash of movement he had been hoping for. "One last thing Jun," he gasped loud enough to be heard.

Jun turned his eyes narrow, "What's that whore?"

Aya smiled bitterly, "I'm not a whore. I'm Weiss."

Jun's eyes widened. Apparently he wasn't so innocent that he had never heard of Weiss before. He turned to flee before the others found him and walked right into a noose. Yohji jumped down from the low rafters in his favorite and most effective way to kill his target. Jun choked for breath as the thin wire dug into his neck his feet dangling inches from the ground. Then the body stilled and fell to the floor as Yohji yanked breaking the man's neck and let the wire loose.

Quickly he moved to the cable and lowered Aya to the floor. Carefully he undid the chains and unwrapped the razor wire then held the redhead against his chest holding the pale wrists together in an attempt to stop the blood.

"I'm sorry," Aya cried softly. "I should have told someone."

"Shh," Yohji soothed as Omi ran to them with two Kritiker medics behind him. "You're ok. It will be ok."

"He killed Mike!" Aya said heartbroken.

"Shh," Yohji said again holding Aya tighter.

888

When Aya woke again he was greeted with the sound of a heart monitor. With his eyes closed he cried wishing for death, to take the place of the life he had stupidly let slip away.

Mike was dead he knew. He saw the shot; he had given that blow many times. It was a kill shot and Mike was dead because of him.

"Why couldn't you let me die too?" he whispered into the darkness of his closed eyes.

"Why would I want you to die?" a soft voice said from just next to him.

Violet eyes fluttered open and his head turned to look but feared it was his imagination or a ghost come to haunt him. Mike sat gingerly in the chair next to the bed, one large hand was holding Aya's smaller one while the other very carefully caressed the fine red locks. He was shirtless mostly except for a button up shirt that hung unbuttoned on his shoulders. There was a large bandage around his middle clean and white and unlike Aya's nightmares of a bloodied ghost come for him.

"Are you a ghost?" Aya asked softly almost not daring to breath.

Mike smiled and shook his head. "No my love, I'm not a ghost. Yohji found me and got me to the hospital in time. The bullet barely missed my liver. We almost lost you though, you crashed in the ambulance."

"I wanted to die," Aya said tears sliding down his face. "I couldn't bear to live if you were dead."

"Then I don't think we will be dying for a while then," Mike said brushing the tears away from Aya's face. "We have to grow old first."

Aya smiled. "I love you," he whispered reaching out carefully to put his hand against Mike's face.

"Oh, and I thought I was getting away from the sap!" Schuldich said from the door way covering his eyes. "What is it with you people and declarations of love? Love this, love that! Christ cant you people be angsty like normal?"

Aya laughed despite himself and looked over Mike's shoulder at the German. "Farfie and his man getting to be too much for you?" he asked knowingly.

"You have no idea." Schuldich said dropping his hand to smile back, "And don't get me started on Crawford, he's even worse! And here I always thought he was straight!" he let out a long suffered sigh. "But don't let me get in the way; I just came by to see how you are doing and to say I'll get Nagi as soon as I get a bed for him."

"Why?" Aya asked confused glancing at Mike for a possible explanation.

"Well now that I'm back I figure you'd want to get rid of the brat." Schuldich said looked a little sheepish. "I mean I know we agreed till the end of the school year, but Crawford let me go early after his vision; which by the way I am so mad I got here an hour too late to help any, but it couldn't be helped." He shrugged. "Anyway, since I'm back I can take him off your hands."

"Oh," Aya said looking at Mike again then back at Schuldich who looked particularly like a kicked puppy. "Well I guess if you miss him so much Mike and I can up our plans and you can have my apartment. That way Nagi doesn't have to move." He added quickly. "If that's ok with you Mike."

"Of course it is love." Mike said leaning down to kiss Aya on the temple. "You wouldn't happen to be looking for a job would you Schuldich? I'm looking for a bouncer."

"Can I play with peoples minds?" Schuldich asked hopefully.

"Only the ones asking for it." Mike allowed.

"I can do that," the German said acting cool and aloof.

Mike nodded. "Good you start on Monday, now get out of here so I can be sappy."

Schuldich gave the man a left handed salute and left the two alone muttering in German, but not before a parting word to Aya alone.

//I told you he was a keeper//

Aya smiled, "I know," he murmured hooking his arm over Mike's shoulder and brought him down for a long loving kiss.

Owari


End file.
